NO ME OLVIDES
by Kathyarius
Summary: Hermione decide tomar un rumbo disitnto despues de un golpe duro que le dio la vida, pero para abrazar la vida que le espera al lado de un hombre nuevo, tiene que resolver ciertos asuntos del pasado
1. Chapter 1

_**NO ME OLVIDES **_

**CAPITULO I**

Una hermosa luna tenía con su luz dorada un paraje que se encontraba al norte de Inglaterra, dos jóvenes miraban expectantes el cielo en busca de respuestas, el cielo de pronto de volvió mas oscuro de lo que estaba y algunos relámpagos se hicieron presentes retumbando en la silenciosa noche, sus ojos se encontraron en medio de las gotas de agua que los empezó a mojar sin ningún afán, se aproximaron para resguardarse del frió que empezaban a sentir, sus rostros quedaron juntos y mojados al igual que sus bocas que se acercaron rozándose suavemente para unirse en un profundo beso, los rayos tocaron tierra y ellos estaban mas unidos sin importarles que el viento y la lluvia los azotara sin clemencia…………

Roma……………………………Mayo 28 del 2005………………...8:00 p.m.

Una mujer castaña se despertaba alborozada llevaba 10 minutos durmiendo sobre una mesa, mientras un buen montón de gente caminaba alborozada de un lado a otro desesperada por que tenían los minutos contados, estaban tras bambalinas esperando que el otro diseñador terminara con su muestra

-Hermione, mujer – dijo un amanerado hombre que tenia los nervios de punta – falta poco para salir y tu durmiendo

-calma Joseph – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – aun tenemos 10 minutos

-10 minutos – resoplo el amanerado hombre de tez blanca – una modelo no puede colocarse el suéter

-que tal si fuera ropa de alta costura – refuto Hermione yendo donde la mujer de pasarela descifraba el modelo del suéter – solo son suéteres, bufandas y gorros

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…………………………………………………..

-con ustedes – anuncio una voz potente por el micrófono – la línea de suéteres de la diseñadora Hermione Weston

Una a una las modelos fueron saliendo tras bambalinas para exhibir a la asistencia suéteres, bufandas y gorros que la diseñadora debutante traía para la temporada en las grandes pasarelas de alta costura, cuando la ultima modelo salio, la asistencia ovaciono de pie a Hermione Weston que había brillado durante la noche en medio de los veteranos diseñadores, en entorno de los aplausos y felicitaciones Hermione sintió que ya había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Después de la ajetreada noche Hermione se fue a su casa que se localizaba cerca del as tiendas de ropa de la ciudad para descansar y tomar una buena taza de te para tranquilizarse, al abrir la puerta flores desde tonalidades rojas y amarillas estaban esparcidas por la sala, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro sabiendo quien se había tomado la molestia de hacer eso, fue a su contestadora y se dispuso a escuchar los mensajes en su contestadora

-mensaje # 1: Hola amor felicidades por ese estupendo desfile y cada flor que hay en la sala simboliza que desde que te conocí no hago otra cosa mas que pensar en ti todos los días, te amo Hermione Weston

-mensaje # 2: por cierto soy Carl y para hoy por la noche tenemos una cita, paso por tu casa a las ocho, es una sorpresa

Hermione sonrió y se dejo caer en el sofá mas amplio de la sala descubierta por los rayos del sol de un nuevo día, pensó esta vez que se traía Carl entre manos, las sorpresas eran poco de su agrado y esperaba por lo menos que no fuera un viaje relámpago de los que a Carl gustaba, con un ultimo suspiro Hermione quedo tendida en el sofá durmiendo y soñando con su nueva vida.

OCHO DE LA NOCHE…………………………………………………..

Mientras trataba de acomodar mejor su rebelde cabello, Hermione sonrió al espejo que le devolvía la imagen de una hermosa mujer enfundada en un traje de cóctel negro, una gargantilla y pendientes de diamantes, estiro un poco los labios y comprobó que el labial era difícil de correr, miro le reloj por tercera vez y comprobó que eran las ocho en punto, era cuando la ciudad italiana empezaba tornarse como una vampiresa, un suave pito de un carro le hizo dar un respingo y mirar con rapidez la sala para comprobar como quedaba todo, con mayor tranquilidad tomo un bolso pequeño de mano y lanzo un ultimo suspiro cerro la puerta la puerta de su apartamento, trato de espantar las mariposas que revoleteaban en su estomago cuando sus ojos divisaron a un hombre de estatura alta, cabello avellana y profundos ojos azules, se veía imponente con su traje de corbata dándole la apariencia de ser u miembro de la monarquía inglesa, sonrió como siempre lo hacia para ella con sus dientes blancos y bien alineados, mientras con la mano le indicaba que entrara a la lujosa limusina que tenia deslumbrado a mas de un transeúnte, Hermione se sintió cohibida y con una tímida sonrisa ingreso a la calidad atmósfera

-no debiste – dijo Hermione un tanto apenada – solo vamos a una cena de beneficencia, no a la entrega de los premios Oscar

-quiero que te sientas cómoda – dijo Carl tomando con dulzura su mano – te mereces esto y mucho mas Hermione por ser el rayo que ilumina mi vida

-Carl – exclamo Hermione entornando los ojos

-es lo que siento – dijo Carl besando a Hermione con ternura – te amo

Hermione solo atino a sonrojarse algo en su garganta le impedía responder a su novio semejante halago, se limito a mirar por la ventana el resto del camino que no conducía precisamente a la cena de beneficencia, Hermione miro a Carl acusadoramente, el solo sonrió y tomo su mano con fuerza cuando la limusina se estaciono frente al hotel mas lujoso de Roma, Carl bajo del auto y ayudo a descender a su novia que tenia inmensa curiosidad por saber que tramaba el joven, si tan solo hubiera dominado la legeremancia no estaría con ganas de saber en que desencadenaría aquella situación, el portero del hotel les dio la bienvenida mientras abría las puertas de vidrio, los demás empleados los saludaron con familiaridad cuando sus pasos se dirigían al elevador, mil y una situaciones pasaban aterradoramente por la cabeza de Hermione cuyo temor por dar un paso mal dado hacia que mirara con susto a su novio, quien esperaba con paciencia que el elevador se detuviera en el piso 20, cuando las puertas de metal se abrieron, otras puertas de madera y cristal los recibía mientras un hombre con timidez abría las puertas

-buenas noches Sr. Beardsley – saludo le portero con timidez

-buenas noches Leonard – respondió Carl con una sonrisa – indícanos el camino por favor

-claro señor – dijo Leonard tomando la delantera – por aquí por favor

Carl y Hermione siguieron al hombre por el pasillo que concluía en una puerta de vidrio, dentro se encontraba una reconocida joyería de la ciudad, Hermione aun no entendía por que Carl la había conducido aquel lugar, estaba por decirle que ya contaba con demasiadas joyas para que le regalara más, Carl hizo una seña a los dependientes que sacaron varios anillos de deslumbrante belleza, Hermione se tapo la boca con la manos, el no podía hacer aquello, Carl se hinco en el suelo mientras tomaba su mano y la miraba fijamente

-Hermione Weston – dijo Carl sonando demasiado serio – cualquier anillo que elijas esta noche va ser la alianza que representara nuestro compromiso de seguir juntos toda la eternidad, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione quedo aturdida mientras asentía con la cabeza ante la proposición directa de Carl, tomo un anillo de diamante blanco que no era muy ostentoso y tampoco pasaba desapercibido, uniéndose en un profundo beso ambos novios sellaron el compromiso, entre tanto los dependientes de la joyería aplaudían.

A unos kilómetros de ahí, una mujer mayor y de porte elegante bajaba de un Mercedez – Benz de lujo, varias cámaras empezaron a registrar su llegada haciendo que la rubia mujer sonriera diplomáticamente, siguió sus caminos por una alfombra roja tanto que unos periodistas trataban de obtener una respuesta a sus insistentes preguntas, la mujer negaba cortésmente hasta que un osado lanzo la pregunta que por nada del mundo esperaba que se hiciera realidad, observo expectante por unos segundos hasta que le periodista le repito de nuevo la pregunta

-senadora Beardsley – repitió el periodista con cierta presión – es cierto que su hijo el abogado de la judicatura de Roma, Carl Beardsley contraerá próximamente matrimonio con la diseñadora que ha deslumbrado las pasarelas de alta costura Hermione Weston

-si supiera la noticia ya la hubiera comunicado – respondió la senadora con un tono de disgusto – no se como hacen ustedes para enterarse antes que yo, que soy su madre

-gajes del oficio senadora – dijo el periodista con un rayado optimismo – entonces es falsa alarma

-creo que deberían preguntarle a los supuestos prometidos – aconsejo la senadora rezando para sus adentros que aquello no ocurriera – miren acaban de llegar, ellos pueden responder mejor a su pregunta

Las cámaras no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a dispararse el flash en busca de la evidencia, en vano Hermione trato de esconder su mano pero con tan mala suerte que la senadora tomo la mano derecha que tanto pretendía esconder de los periodistas, Rebecca Beardsley miro con gesto desencajado el hermoso anillo que la diseñadora portaba, los periodistas empezaron a pelear sitio para lograr el mejor registro de la primicia mientras la senadora veía ya arruinada su hermosa noche, los diarios del día siguiente publicaron la foto de la senadora mirando con gesto sorpresivo el anillo que comenzaba a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Días después Hermione conducía un discreto auto negro por una vía amplia casi con ansia por llegar pronto a su destino, los árboles flanqueaban a cada lado de la carretera con sus verdes hojas y hermosas flores, un repiqueo sonó procedente de su bolso conduciendo despacio trato de ver quien marcaba a su celular, el nombre de Nikki aparecía en la pantalla, contesto con su manos libres la llamada

-casi no me contestas – se quejo Nikki con reproche – llevo llamándote un buen tiempo para que nos reunamos en el café Dolce

-lo siento Nikki – se disculpo Hermione – pero no podré asistir

-por que no – protesto Nikki con disgusto – dile a ese novio tuyo que tus amigos también te necesitan

-no estoy en Roma – contesto Hermione con algo de nerviosismo – estoy camino la Valle de Godric

-¡Dios mió! – exclamó Nikki con horror – vuelve enseguida

-no puedo – dijo Hermione con firmeza – tengo un asunto que resolver


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Después de colgar la llamada de Nikki, Hermione entro en las calles del poblado del valle de Godric, se aferro al timón del auto mientras reconocía las casas por donde pasaba, una casa en ruinas estaba solitaria en una calle le hizo verter amargas lagrimas y apretar el acelerador para salir cuanto antes de allí, la iglesia estaba solitaria y unas cuantas ancianas entraban para rezar, los niños en cambio revoloteaban mientras corrían lo que sus piernas se los permitía, sonrió un instante recordando con nostalgia cuanto le gustaría ser madre, poco a poco llegaba a las afueras del poblado principal donde la distancia entre las casas era considerable, observo con avidez una campiña de madera café oscura escondida tras unos arboles,, no tenia portón como los otros, solo un camino que tenia huellas de las llantas de los carros, con cuidado entro su auto por ese camino que no ocupaba el césped, al estacionarse observo que las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas no permitían ver nada, con un fuerte suspiro se bajo del auto con una carpeta y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que su mirada se tropezó con un inmenso San Bernardo que protegía la entrada como un fiero guardián, el perro al observar extraños en le lugar empezó al adrar con fuerza para advertir a sus dueños la visita inesperada que había aparecido, Hermione le hizo señas al perro para que se callara, con tan mala suerte que el canino empezó al adras con mucho ms fuerza

-silencio Dob – dijo Hermione atemorizada por lo ladridos del perro – solo hazme caso lindo perrito

-silencio – bramo alguien tratando de abrir la puerta – Dob cállate

El dueño de la casa salió con rapidez para callar los ladridos del perro, se quedo de una pieza al ver a la mujer castaña tratando de estar lo mas lejos posible del animal, Hermione en cambio escruto el rostro blanco adornado por unas gafas de lentes redondos y una tupida melena azabache desordenada naturalmente que taladraba con sus ojos verdes la presencia en su casa, estaba desaliñado como si estuviera limpiando y brillando mas de mil escobas, a leguas olía a brillador de escobas, solo se limito a sonreír nerviosamente

-vaya – dijo Harry con evidente sorpresa – eras la ultima persona que pensaba pisaría de nuevo esta casa

-como estas Harry – dijo Hermione tratando de no temblar – es raro que Dob me haya ladrado

-que esperabas – dijo Harry mirándola de mala manera – este no es el Dob que había cuando te fuiste, Dob murió hace dos años, es Dob II

-lo siento – dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior – siento mucho no haber estado ahí, por un momento pensé que ya no vivías aquí

-siento decepcionar tus esperanzas – dijo Harry con acidez – a que has venido Hermione, no creo que una oveja vuelva al redil, así como así

-vengo paraqué firmes – dijo Hermione blandiendo las carpeta – he gastado un montón de dinero enviando estos papeles, para que los devuelvas con la excusa de no entenderlos, pues bien ahora vienen lo suficientemente explicados para que no te equivoques

-viajas de tan lejos para tamaña estupidez – dijo Harry arrebatándole la carpeta y echándole una hojeada – lo siento pero no firmare nada –así que devuélvete por donde viniste

-no me muevo hasta que hayas firmado – dijo Hermione con firmeza – Harry necesito que firmes los papeles del divorcio, para que alargar mas esto

-eres una completa descarada – dijo Harry apretando los puños – te largas hace cuatro años sin importarte absolutamente nada, dejas todo y a tus amigos sin ninguna explicación y hora vuelves para que firme un estúpido papel, a razón de que Hermione

-de que la vida continua – dijo Hermione escondiendo las manos detrás del a espalda – no podemos continuar así, tu debes rehacer tu vida¡por Merlín! Te estoy facilitando los medios para ser libre

-Creo que son otras las razones – dijo Harry escrutando su rostro – no escondas mas tus manos, pensabas que largándote a Roma y convirtiéndote en una autentica muggle no llegaría a darme cuenta, se que te casaras pronto con le hijo de esa senadora, pensaste que jamás me enteraría de eso, a no ser por el anillo de diamantes que esta en tu mano derecha

-entonces firma – insto Hermione queriendo irse pronto – debo volver cuanto antes a Roma

-sabes que no – dijo Harry devolviendo sus pasos hacia la casa – no firmare nada, así que puedes irte ya

Con una azoton cerro la puerta, Hermione cerro los ojos y respiro hondo ya sabia que no seria nada fácil, convencer a Harry para que firmara la demanda de divorcio, camino hacia la puerta pero estaba completamente cerrada, no tenia mas remedio que aparecerse dentro de ella, echo un vistazo para cerciorarse que ningún muggle estuviera cerca, después de comprobar aquello, cerro los ojos con fuerza y en un instante desapareció de la entrada para aparecerse en la sala, la casa continuaba igual a como la había dejado cuatro años atrás, no tenia modificación alguna, los mismos muebles, las mismas cortinas, los mismos cuadros e incluso la misma pintura, Hermione se sintió sobrecogida y algo culpable mirando la sala, Harry asomo su cabeza la sala para comprobar quien se había aparecido en ella, rodo los ojos al comprobar que Hermione seguía tan testaruda y no se iba a cansar hasta que firmara los papeles del divorcio, tendría que poner un hechizo para que no se asomara mas por ahí

-no vuelvas con el mismo discurso – le advirtió Harry entrando a la sala – además esto es allanamiento a la morada

-te recuerdo que esta también es mi casa – dijo Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada – ya que no quieres firmar, estoy en el derecho de estar aquí cuanto me plazca

-esta dejo de ser tu casa desde el momento que pusiste un pie fuera – dijo Harry muy disgustado – Hermione vete de mi casa en este instante

-no me voy – refuto Hermione sentándose en un sofá – si quieres que me vaya tendrás que firmar la demanda de divorcio

-eso si que no – dijo Harry frunciendo el cejo – te largas cuatro años y luego vuelves por que necesitas ser libre para casarte con otro, lo siento querida pero creo que llego la hora de desquitarme

-pues no querido – dijo Hermione mirándolo con los ojos entornados – no podrás hacerlo y además no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo

-lastima – dijo Harry observando a Hermione con rencor – tendrás que devolverte a Roma y explicarle a tu flamante novio que hace siete años esta casada y te largaste de tu casa olvidando la pequeñez de divorciarte de el

-Harry no puedes hacerme esto – dijo Hermione furiosa – te comportas como un chiquillo que busca sanar su rabia

-lárgate – dijo Harry apuntando hacia la puerta – tu presencia me indispone

-pues no me voy – altercó Hermione con furia – firma ahora mismo

Un plin resonó en la casa proveniente de la cocina, ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia ese sitio de donde salía un pelirrojo con un vaso con leche en la mano, en cuanto se percato de la presencia de Hermione dejo caer el vaso y arqueo las cejas notoriamente

-Hermione – exclamo Ron aturdido – hace tanto tiempo, pero como estas de hermosa

-gracias Ron – contesto Hermione sonrojándose – como estas, me entere que te casaste con Luna hace un año

-lastima que no estuviste – dijo Ron abrazándola – fue algo estupendo, sabes desde que Harry……..

-basta Ron – atajo Harry mas disgustado aun – si tantas ganas tienen de contarse sus vidas, háganlo en otro lado, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

-a que has venido – pregunto Ron ignorando a un molesto Harry que quería estar solo con sus cosas – hace mucho que ninguno sabíamos algo concreto de ti, bueno excepto por la noticia que salió en el periódico muggle

-vine para que Harry firme el divorcio – dijo Hermione mirando como Harry resoplaba – pero se niega a firmar, Ron convéncelo que es lo mejor que puede hacer

-ni te atrevas – previno Harry a su amigo – me harías un gran favor si la llevas a casa de sus padres, que de seguro no saben que esta en Inglaterra

-haz caso a Harry – dijo Ron a Hermione que frunció el cejo – tendrán bastante tiempo para conversar sobre el asunto, yo te llevo a casa

-esta bien –accedió Hermione encaminándose hacia la salida – pero de esta no te salvas Harry Potter, tendrás que firmar el divorcio aunque no te guste

Harry solo se limito a cruzarse de brazos y hacer mala cara cuando Hermione se marcho, Ron acompaño a su amiga hasta su casa que se encontraba a unos cuantos poblados del valle de Godric, era ya de noche cuando el pelirrojo se desapareció para marcharse a su casa, Hermione toco le timbre de la austera casa de dos pisos con resignación, una mujer con su mismo cabello abrió la puerta y le lanzo una mirada de asombro, la atrajo entre sus brazos y la estrecho fuertemente como si pretendiera que jamás se marchara de nuevo, en medio de lagrimas ambas mujeres entraron al a sala donde un hombre de cabello grisáceo y ojos marrones observaba muy entretenido el televisor, despego la vista del aparato cuando su mujer carraspeo y sus pupilas descubrieron a la niña de sus ojos volviendo a casa, el hombre soltó una lagrimas y abrazo con fuerza a su hija a manara de bienvenida, aunque su corazón le decía que ella no estaría mucho tiempo con ellos, después de una deliciosa cena, y hablar de lo que no se habían visto, el Sr. Granger trajo un álbum donde tenia recopilado la información acerca de la bruja mas brillante de Hogwarts, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara bastante y le reprochara a su padre tanta adulación, el ahombre alzo los hombros con resignación y fue a guardar de nuevos los recuerdos de su hija, dejando alas dos mujeres conversando en la cocina

-lo has visto – pregunto su madre sin rodeos – es injusto Hermione que tengamos que enterarnos de tu casamiento por un periódico

-si lo vi – dijo Hermione con una mueca de desgano – no quiere firmar el divorcio, no se que voy hacer mamá, con respecto a lo otro siento mucho que se hayan enterado de esa forma

-hemos sabido muy poco de el – confeso su madre mirándola con seriedad- pero me alegro que te vayas a casar con ese chico tan apuesto, era hora de llevar una vida mas normal

-creo que era hora – dijo Hermione con algo de nostalgia – que ha sido de papá ahora que se ha jubilado de la clínica

-gracias al Sr. Weasley se ha vuelto un aficionado del quidditch- dijo la mujer con algo de disgusto – se la pasan los domingo siguiendo a los Cannons por todo le país, ese señor en una mala influencia

-mamá – dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza – si le gusta el quidditch déjalo

-tu madre nunca lo entenderá – tercio el Sr. Granger sentándose la lado de su hija.- sabes Harry y Ronald nos han acompañado varias veces al juego, es un estupendo chico Harry

-eso defiéndelo – dijo la Sra. Granger mirando a su esposo con los ojos entornados – deberías apoyar a tu hija en ves de ese hombre, gracias a el Hermione no pudo ser feliz

-pues le tampoco la ha pasado tan bien – dijo el Sr. Granger abandonando con rapidez la cocina

Aquello si era una novedad, desde cuando sus padres discutían si Harry era un héroe o un villano; después de decidirlo mucho, al otro día, Hermione entro al caldero chorreante para llevara cabo su plan de venganza contra Harry Potter, fuese como fuese tendría que dar su brazo a torcer y firmar el divorcio, luego de saludar a unos conocidos entro al callejón diagon y la misma emoción que sintió el día que entro por primera vez al callejón volvió a recorrer sus venas como un estimulante, estaba solitario y unas cuantas personas llevaban paquetes, mientras otras descargaban cajas embaladas, a lo lejos diviso un edificio blanco a donde casi todos los magos habían depositado su confianza, había dado dos pasos cuando choco estrepitosamente con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo, ambos se miraron con creciente asombro y lanzaron una carcajada, ayudándose mutuamente para levantarse

-Neville – exclamó Hermione con felicidad – amigo hace tanto que no nos vemos

-Hermione – dijo Neville bastante sorprendido – hace mucho que no sabíamos de ti, escuche que vives como muggle

-es una larga historia – dijo Hermione arreglando s ropa – es un gusto verte, voy a Gringotts, me acompañas

-me gustaría – dijo Neville compungiendo un poco la cara – pero debo estar a tiempo en mi trabajo, así que discúlpame si no puedo acompañarte

-descuida – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – otro día será propicio para hablar mejor, nos vemos un día de estos Neville

-adiós Hermione – dijo Neville devolviendo una amplia sonrisa – fue un gusto verte de nuevo

Ambos cogieron rumbos diferentes por el callejón diagon después de despedirse, Hermione subió las escaleras del banco mientras una sonrisa se iba ampliando en su rostro, Harry Potter se iba arrepentir de por vida haberse casado con ella, no sabia la que le esperaba, ahora que entraba al banco la Hermione que tanto tiempo había estado escondida en algún rincón de su alma, volvía aparecer para cobrarle a Harry su falte de sensatez, entro con paso rápido y fue directamente al duendecillo que contaba con rapidez un buen montón de galeones y no había reparado que una bruja trataba de llamar su atención, cuando el duendecillo reparo en Hermione y la fulmino con la mirada, torció la boca con evidente disgusto

-buena tardes – dijo Hermione en el tono mas respetuoso que encontró – se encuentra muy ocupado

-no se da cuenta que me ha interrumpido - gruño el duendecillo mirando de mala manera a la chica – que necesita y que sea rápido no tengo el día para usted

-no me demoro nada – dijo Hermione aclarando su voz – vengo hacer un retiro de la cámara 812, la de los Sres. Potter

* * *

_Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, agradesco mucho los rewies que han dejado lo quem e emociona al saber que siguen la historia que es una adpatacion deu na pelicula de la actriz deleglamente rubia, bueno solo quiero decir queesoero les guste este capitulo y la verdad aun me queda un poco dificil actualizar en esta pagina y poco entiendo de esto asi que tieen que tener paciencia hasta que me aclimatice la ritmo de esto, bueno solo resta decir que creen un frupo para entender esta pagina que ya me esta sacando canas verdes, ah lo mas importante si has leido esta historia rn otrapagian no te alrmes soy clio granger no se la he palgiado, bueno espero que signa conectados a la historia, hasta una proxima oportunidad ohasta cuando le de con el chiste a esta pagina _

_**Kathyarius**_

****


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO III

Mientras Hermione llevaba cabo su plan de venganza contra Harry, a cientos de kilómetros, en Roma, la senadora Beardsley caminaba con furia por su oficina, miraba constantemente a su mano derecha de mala manera como si el estuviera organizando la boda de su hijo, encima de su escritorio esta un informe sobre Hermione Weston, verlo le producía mas furia dejando escapar unos gruñidos de impotencia, no podía creer que aquella mujer no tuviera ni una multa de transito, tenia que esconder algo, no le gustaba para nada la elección que había hecho su hijo

-cálmate Rebecca – le sugirió su asistente Paolo – mujer solo conseguirás que te de un paro cardiaco

-eso si que no – dijo la senadora parando de improviso de su vaivén – Paolo, por que me hizo esto, acaso soy una mala madre o una perversa mujer

-claro que eres una excelente madre, Rebecca – dijo Paolo para consolarla – no crees que eres un poco dura con tu hijo, esa mujer lo hace feliz, debería bastarte con eso

-No me basta – comento Rebecca con furia – esa mujer lo hará infeliz, el sexto sentido de una madre me lo dice, por que no se fijo en una Scalfaro

-te recuerdo que Debbie, esta casada hace siete años – dijo Paolo mirando a su jefe pasible – Carl sabe lo que hace

-pues parece que no – replico Rebecca sin dar el brazo a torcer – como es que, ni siquiera sabemos en que escuela de Inglaterra estudio la secundaria, solo aparece el registro de la escuela de moda en la ciudad de Milán y…… - una sonrisa se ensancho en la cara de la senadora

-Rebecca – dijo Paolo mirándola con fijeza – que te traes entre manos, conozco suficiente esa expresión

-tu me ayudaras – dijo Rebecca mirando a Paolo con emoción – Paolo tendrás que viajar a Inglaterra en los próximos días

-como – exclamo Paolo fuera de base – para que me envías a esa isla donde se mantiene mas lloviendo que haciendo sol

-no te mando precisamente de vacaciones Paolo – dijo Rebecca con seriedad.- quiero que investigues todo acerca de Hermione Weston, hasta su último y más íntimo secreto

-¡Que! – exclamo Paolo que no le daba crédito a lo que su jefe le pedía

Pero Paolo no pudo replicar palabra laguna mas, por que le apuesto hijo de Rebecca entraba a la oficina con un legajo de papeles bajo el brazo, después de saludar cariñosamente a su madre y recibir una taza de café ofrecida por Paolo, madre e hijo se dispusieron hablar un tema que la senadora trataba de evitar por todos los medios

-ella donde esta – pregunto Rebecca disimulando el rencor hacia su nuera – por lo general siempre almuerzas con tu novia

-fue a Inglaterra – contesto Carl con una sonrisa – viajo para contarle personalmente la notica a sus padres

-me parece bien – dijo la senadora con una sonrisa – me pregunte muchas veces por que no te fijaste en una Bertolucci o en la sobrina de Pertini, esa chica estaba muy enamorada de ti

-mamá – dijo Carl con algo de disgusto – si mal no te acuerdas, aquellas mujeres necesitan un marido que cumplan sus exigencias de mantenerse jóvenes eternamente y no hacen mas que preocuparse por ellas mismas, yo quiero una mujer que se interese por mis problemas

-me imagino – dijo la senadora tratando de no explotar – que Hermione es la mujer mas adecuada para ti, hijo apenas si a conoces un año

-el tiempo suficiente – replico Carl con suavidad – no quiero un eterno noviazgo, se que tienes miedo de que ella no me haga feliz, pero te aseguro mamá, que me ha demostrado muchas veces que soy e apoyo moral y el hombre que ha conquistado a su corazón

-suenas igual de cursi que tu padre – recordó Rebecca con nostalgia – que mas puedo hacer por ti hijo, que aconsejarte para que elijas el adecuado camino y tengas un matrimonio feliz

Gracias madre – dijo Carl con una sonrisa – con el tiempo te darás cuenta que Hermione es la mujer mas maravillosa que hombre alguno puede conocer

-eso espero – dijo Rebecca no muy convencida

Cuando la noche cayo sobre las isla británicas, Hermione tenia ya listo su plan de venganza contra Harry, se hallaba en la cocina de la que fue un día su casa picando verdura, esperando que el chico llegara y empezara a darse contra las paredes, escucho el aterrizaje de una escoba en el patio trasero de la casa y con un paso cansado el joven del cabello azabache entro por la puerta trasera, llevándose una gran sorpresa, Hermione con un delantal atenta a que ninguna olla se regara, algo molesto decidió ignorarla e ir a guardar su escoba en un armario de la sala, ahí si se llevo una gran sorpresa, todo, absolutamente todo estaba nuevo, no había rastro de su antigua casa, un gruñido de enojo resonó en todas las paredes y Hermione se deshizo en sonrisas mientras apagaba una olla, Harry entro a grandes zancadas a la cocina y fulmino con la mirada a la castaña, abrió la puerta del refrigerador dispuesto a pasar su rabia con una cerveza muggle y encontró un refrigerador lleno de verduras, lo peor de todo su cerveza era light

-esto es le colmo – dijo Harry tomando la lata de cerveza – se puede saber que has hecho con mi casa y como que la cerveza es light

-no quiero que mi esposo cultive un estomago de camionero – dijo Hermione con toda tranquilidad – no querías una esposa, aquí la tienes, bueno he tenido que redecorar la casa, por que realmente estaba pasada de moda

-pues a mi me gustaba la decoración – dijo Harry tomando con rabia la cerveza – debiste gastar un montón de galeones haciendo todo esto, refrigerador nuevo, muebles, cortinas, todo nuevo, hasta la cerveza la has cambiado

-pero no te preocupes por los galeones – dijo Hermione pagando las boquillas de la nueva estufa – esta mañana fui a Gringotts y con nuestro dinero hice todo esto

-como – exclamo Harry con la lata a medio llevar al a boca – has retirado todo le dinero de la cámara, por que lo hiciste sin consultármelo, ese dinero estaba destinado a otras cosas

-si, retire todo el dinero – confeso Hermione sin amilanarse – el día que abrimos esa cámara, tu dijiste que no tenia necesidad de consultarte nada, si quieres el dinero de vuelta para invertirlo en no se que cosa, entonces firma los papales del divorcio y te aseguro que no vuelo a molestarte en tu vida

Harry la miro unos segundos con toda la hostilidad que sentía y devolvió sus pasos ala escalera subiendo como un bólido furioso por ella, regreso dos minutos después vestido como un autentico muggle y deposito la lata en el contendor que había en la cocina, Hermione espero paciente a que Harry firmara los papeles del divorcio en el instante, lo único que hizo Harry fue convocar un abrigo y colocárselo para salir de la casa con Hermione atrás

-te vas - reclamo Hermione crispada – no vas ni siquiera a cenar

-tengo una cita – dijo Harry mirando como Hermione fruncía el cejo – no la voy a dejar esperando, todo por que hoy te dio por jugar a la esposa perfecta, nos vemos otro día Hermione, te puedes quedar en mi casa el tiempo que gustes

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció ante Hermione que maldijo al chico, se había olvidado cuan terco era cuando se lo proponía, pero con quien y en donde tenia una cita, de seguro muggle no iba ser y la reunión lo mas seguro seria en las tres escobas, donde Madame Rosmerta debía de alcahuetearle todas sus trastadas, entro a la casa dejando el delantal sobre el mesón tomo su bolso y decidido aparecerse en las tres escobas, si Harry quería guerra, pues guerra iba a tener; segundos después estaba a las afueras de Hogsmeade y el aire de junio era cálido y fresco, algunos caminaban abrigados mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas que aun estaban abiertas, caminando entre la gente Hermione diviso las tres escobas y al parecer por la gente que entraba, el ambiente estaba festivo, con su mano derecha empujo la puerta y pudo vislumbrar que había mucha gente conversando, mientras otros jugaban snap explosivo a grandes carcajadas, con paso decidido se dirigió as la barra donde madame Rosmerta servía algunos clientes, la mujer abrió notablemente los ojos cuando al reconoció

-Hermione querida – dijo madame Rosmerta con alegría – hace tanto que no te veía, esos años en Roma te han hecho bien, esta hermosa

-gracias Rosmerta – dijo Hermione ruborizándose – por lo visto su bar se ha llenado mas de lo normal

-son buenos tiempos – dijo la tabernera con una amplia sonrisa – gustas algo, todo va por la cuenta de la casa

-una cerveza de mantequilla, esta bien – dijo Hermione echando un vistazo en el bar – hay muchas caras conocidas

-¿Hermione? – inquirió un mujer pellirroja con un bebe en brazos – eres Hermione

-Ginny – exclamo Hermione con efusión – amiga hace tanto… ¿un bebe?... Tienes ya un hijo

-si – dijo Ginny besando la cabeza al niño – en realidad es mi tercer hijo

-vaya – dijo Hermione pensando si con Harry hubiera sucedido lo mismo – e un hermoso bebe y quien es le padre

-Draco Malfoy – contesto la tabernera por la chica – hace cuatro años se casaron con mucha rapidez, poco después de que te fueras, luego vinieron las gemelas y ahora esta lindo bebe

-Rosmerta no pudo contar mejor mi historia – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – vivo ahora en Hogsmeade, Draco enseña en Hogwarts junto con Neville, Rosmerta serias tan amable una botella de hidromiel

-como gustes – dijo madame Rosmerta con una sonrisa – Draco no le puede faltar

-eso es cierto – contesto Ginny con algo de hastió – que haces por estos lares Hermione, hace mucho vivas en Roma, ¿no?

-en realidad estoy en una cruzada – contesto Hermione frunciendo el cejo – bien para que Harry firmara el divorcio, sabes que me voy a casar de nuevo

-con el hijo de esa muggle – dijo madame Rosmerta entregándole la botella a Ginny – si quieres que Harry firme rápido esos papeles, aprovecha ahora que esta en el bar

-¿Donde? – pregunto Hermione que no lo divisaba

-allá – señalo Ginny hacia una esquina del bar, donde charlaba a gusto con una mujer rubia – es hora de irme, fue un gusto verte Hermione, suerte con tus asuntos, adiós Rosmerta, anótalo en la cuenta

Ambas mujeres despidieron a la pellirroja que salió del bar con ligereza, Hermione fue con su cerveza a dañarle la cita a Harry, el jamás se saldría con la suya, se planto delante de Harry con una radiante sonrisa

-hola Harry – dijo Hermione reparando en la chica – no me presentas a tu cita

-Cassie – se presento la chica con educación – eres amiga de Harry

-si – contesto Harry mirando a Hermione con ganas de matarla – una amiga

-en realidad no – dijo Hermione a la chica que la miraba con intriga – soy su esposa y el no quiere firmar le divorcio, para tener una relación con otra chica, lo que seria lo mas normal de mundo y además sensato

-Hermione – advirtió Harry con los dientes apretados- no deberías estar en roma con tu futuro esposo en vez de estar fastidiando mi existencia

-si no quieres que fastidie tu existencia – dijo Hermione olvidándose del achica que los miraba expectantes – firmal os papeles de una buena vez, sabes Cassie se niega rotundamente a dejarme libre, crees tu que tal vez me siga queriendo

-Eso jamás – dijo Harry empezando a enojarse – Hermione es mejor que estés en tu casa, tu madre no le gustaría saber que estas en las tres escobas conmigo

-no metas a mi madre en esto – puntualizo Hermione un tanto enojada – disculpa Cassie, es vergonzoso presenciar una pela de casados, peor te advierto que si sigues con el, terminaras por hartarte de su genio que es insoportable

-no le hagas caso – dijo Harry a la chica que miraba un tanto sorprendida a ambos que no querían perder nada – no será Hermione que todavía te gusto y hablas mal de mi, para que ninguna mujer se me acerque

-tienes un ego insufrible – dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia – no será mas bien al revés, no quieres separarte de mi por que aun me amas y tratas de utilizar mujer incautas para tapar tus verdaderos sentimientos

-Hermione – grito Seamus desde una mesa donde jugaba snap explosivo – chicos Hermione esta en tres escobas, no quieres jugar una partida, mira que te volviste buena venciendo a Harry

-solo la dejaba ganar – contesto Harry acercándose a la mesa – no quieres recordar viejos tiempos Hermione o temes perder

-claro que no – respondió Hermione sentándose al frente de Seamus – veremos quien gana

Toda la clientela del bar se arremolino en tono al am esa donde cuatro personas jugaban bastante bien snap explosivo, Neville había llegado y con ello una botella de whisky de fuego, que los jugadores consumían para hacer mas interesante el juego, los hombres apoyaban a Hermione que ponía a los demás jugadores en aprieto, pasaron bastantes horas y la mayoría estaba mareada por la bebida, Hermione finalmente perdió después de un reñido juego

-es inaudito – dijo Hermione mirando con desconfianza a Harry – acaso me has lanzado un confundus

-sabes que nunca haría trampa – contesto Harry a las acusaciones – no soy como tu cuando dejaste a Mclaggen fuera del equipo

-yo – dijo Hermione entornando los ojos – tu eres peor que yo, no utilizaste unos cuanto maleficios en ese grupo de magos que nos perseguían por culpa de tus bromas con Ron

-si – recordó Neville con una sonrisa – ese día Ron termino en san mungo, por que sus zapatos se quedaron pegados a sus pies, aunque tu Hermione tuviste algo que ver

-ni mas faltaba – dijo Hermione haciéndose la digna – jamás hechizaría a alguien contra mis principios, pero que dices tu Neville, que tu único refugio han sido las plantitas, por que eres incapaz de conquistar a una mujer, si es que te gustan

El bar se quedo en silencio mirando a Neville de forma rara como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa, los ojos de Neville se aguaron y salió corriendo del establecimiento, Harry miro a Hermione con furia contenida

-ni me mires así – dijo Hermione bastante mareada – por tu culpa no pude ser madre, si te acuerdas esa noche me dejaste embarazada, te olvidaste por completo que un hijo venia la mundo y por tu culpa se murió

Ahora si el bar se enteraba del a verdaderas razones del por que el matrimonio Potter había fracasado, Hermione cayo dormida sobre la mesa luego de descargar su rabia contra Harry, aquella noche no la olvidarían jamás, Neville un respetado profesor de Hogwarts, acaso tenia gustos particulares, por quede ser así muchos niños correrían peligro en Hogwarts, por otro lado Harry no salía tan bien librado, el que había traído la paz al mundo mágico, no había sido capaz de enfrentarse al reto de hacerse cargo de un bebe, había contribuido a que su esposa perdiera el hijo que estaba esperando; Harry decidió que lo mejor era llevársela para su casa para que pasara la resaca, disculpándose con los demás y con Cassie, salió con Hermione en brazos y mirando a ambos lados de la calle, pensó en la habitación de su casa en el valle de Godric, donde finalmente Hermione durmió plácidamente.

* * *

**_Hola a todos los quesiguen esta historia, aqui vengo con le tercer capitulo de la historia que justamente caabo de terminar de pasar, como uien dice recien salido del horno y por lo tanto calientico para que lo lean, bueno quiero agradecer a las cinco personas que han colocado sus mensajes en mis historia, se los agradesco mucho_**, gracias **_por tomarse su tiempo de invertirlo leyendo esta pequeña historia que he recreado a partir de la pelicula Sweet Home Alabama. quien decia meter las manos al fuego por que el Fic estab basado en ese film, ya las puede sacar, efectivamente fue mi fuente inspiracion para hacer esta corta historia, solo les quiero advertir para aquellos uqe siguen esta historia o aquellos que se toparonp or casualidad y les intereso leer o aquellos queapenas la descubrieron ne su tercer capitulo, que esta historia aunque siga lal inea general de la pelicula, no esta totlamente recreada igual a como el film, hay muchas escenas que no concuerdan, soldado avisado nu muere en guerra, asi que esperando que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y nos veremos en otra oportunidad, estoy cogiendo el paso del apgina y es posible que actualice mas rapido, hasta una proxina oportunidad _**

**_Kathyarius_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV **

Hermione se levanto al día siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza, enfoco su vista y se dio cuenta que se hallaba en la habitación, que había compartido con Harry por tres años. Con un sobresalto miro su cuerpo para saber si aun seguía vestida, después de tranquilizarse y comprobar que no había faltado a Carl; se dedico a mirar la habitación y en ella había una urna de cristal, cuyo interior protegía una delicada flor blanca que parecía etérea. Se acerco para acariciarla y observarla extasiada, en ese instante Harry entraba en la habitación, con un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja que extendió a la chica.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –, veo que aun conservas la flor de lluvia.

-Si – dijo Harry mirando la urna con algo de molestia -. Pero ya que re decoraste la casa, es hora de deshacerse de unas cuantas cosas.

-Harry… - dijo la chica mirándolo con vacilación – dime que no cometí laguna estupidez ayer.

Harry por un instante, quiso mentirle para cobrarle todas las que le había hecho, desde que había parecido de nuevo en su vida; pero después de pensarlo no valía la pena seguir su juego, aunque se divertiría un poco.

-Tranquila, conmigo no fue – dijo Harry yendo al armario para buscar un abrigo -; pero en cambio a Neville, si le debes una disculpa.

-¡Oh no! – Exclamó Hermione horrorizada -, ¡me acosté con Neville Longbottom!

Harry rio sacando un abrigo de su armario

-al parecer, no la pasaron nada mal.

-¡Eres un idiota! – Explotó Hermione furiosa - ¿Cómo dejaste que cometiera semejante locura?

-¿Yo? – Inquirió Harry señalándose -, me repetiste has el cansancio que no tenia derecho a inmiscuirme en tu vida, yo solo seguí tus ordenes como siempre.

-engañe a Carl… - dijo Hermione abatida sentándose en la cama - ¿con que cara lo mirare a ahora?, soy una mala mujer.

-con la misma de siempre – dijo Harry aguantándose las ganas de reír -. Le mentiste una vez, dos no será problema.

-¡Neville! – repitió Hermione acongojada -. ¿Que he hecho?, ¿En que me he convertido?

-en nada bueno – comento Harry ocultando su sonrisa -; te acompaño a tu casa, tu madre debe estar muy preocupada por ti.

Hermione asintió mansamente, aun no podía creer que hubiera terminado en la cama con Neville. ¿Pero como había ido a parar a la casa de Harry?, ¿acaso todo había acontecido en ese lugar? Como el permitía que sucedieran esas cosas o acaso Harry los había encontrado en la cama para vergüenza suya.

Mientras Harry conducía el auto de la chica, no evito sentir que por una vez en la vida, ella pagaría todas sus malas acciones; aunque al final le diría la verdad, para que no sintiera vergüenza con Neville. Pero lo que había dicho de el era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado de ella. Toco el timbre de la casa Granger, la Sra. Granger abrió la puerta y su tez se torno pálida.

-Buenas tardes – saludo Harry a su antigua suegra que estaba totalmente asombrada -. Hace mucho que no la veo, hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias – contesto la Sra. Granger con sequedad -; ¿Hermione que son estas horas de aparecerte? Y aparte de todo con Harry.

-No piense mal señora Granger – dijo Harry al ver que la mujer debía tener una película en la cabeza -. No le he tocado un solo pelo a su hija si es lo que piensa, menos después de saber que se va casar, con el hijo de la senadora Beardsley.

-Eso espero – dijo la señora Granger desconfiando de las palabras de Harry -; no me gustaría saber, que ha vuelto a llorar por tu culpa.

-Descuide – dijo Harry abandonando su amabilidad -; que Hermione solo llorara el día que me divorcie de ella y no será de tristeza sino de felicidad. Por cierto Hermione, debes disculparte con Neville, pero no por lo que piensas, sino por considerarlo gay. Buenas tardes.

Hermione miro con los ojos entornados a Harry, que no se había molestado en arreglar el malentendido. Cuando dejo de divisar si abrigo, lanzo un gruñido de impotencia, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?; dejarla pensar que se había acostado con Neville. Entro a su casa hecho una furia, su madre no quiso preguntar nada, para evitar una discusión con su hija; suspiro aliviada de que aquel matrimonio no tendría arreglo, por mas que el mismísimo Papa tratara de disuadir su hija del divorcio.

-Veo, que has tenido mala noche – dijo su madre mirándola no de buena manera -. ¿Cómo terminaste con él?

-¡No se! – dijo Hermione hastiada -; madre entiende que tengo una propia vida, por mucho que quieras no se puede parecer a la tuya.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó su madre asombrada -. Lo único que eh pretendido es que lleves una vida normal, ¿crees que ser bruja es una bendición?, yo mas bien diría que una maldición. Me imagino que ni siquiera sabe que eres diferente.

-Ser lo que soy, no es algo malo – dijo Hermione harta que su madre cuestionara su naturaleza -; mamá se que quieres lo mejor para mi. Se que no querías que me casara con un mago, para que no hubieran mas como yo; espero que Carl entienda lo que soy.

-Hermione, tu sabrás lo que haces – dijo la señora Granger mirándola con tristeza -, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

Hermione entro a su cuarto para ducharse y cambiarse, tenia que ir hablar con Neville y pedirle una disculpa por su comportamiento tan vergonzoso. Tras veinte minutos tomo su bolso y encontró la carpeta que contenía los papeles 

del divorcio, muy mal puesta dentro de ella; tomo los papeles casi con susto, pensando que Harry no los hubiera hechizado para hacerle una broma. Pero estaban tan inocentes como Harry se los había arrebatado, la única diferencia era que ahora Harry Potter, había accedido a firmar el divorcio sin ninguna objeción, su firma estaba en su sitio correspondiente.

Aun sin creérselo, Hermione se encamino hacia la oficina de correos que había en su poblado, solicitaría el servicio mas rápido que pudiera llegar a Londres. Para que su abogado consiguiera darle alentadoras noticias; mientras pegaba las estampillas, el empleado del correo la miraba con recelo, como si Hermione fuera a bombardear su local.

-¿no se acuerda de mi? – pregunto Hermione entregándole el sobre con destino a la capital de Inglaterra.

-claro que me acuerdo de ti – dijo el empleado entornando los ojos -, los chicos del poblado te tildaban de bruja, hasta que uno apareció con bastantes granos, acusándote de haberlo hecho; me da gusto verte de nuevo, Hermione Granger.

-A mi también – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa -. Es bueno volver a casa.

Al salir de la oficina, Hermione busco un callejón para poder desaparecerse, aunque le costo encontrar uno solitario. Consiguió aparecerse a la afueras del a casa de Harry, donde Dob corrió a su encuentro para batir la cola en señal de saludo; la saeta de fuego esta sobre el césped, con un arnés amarado en su cola. La casa parecía solitaria como si nadie habitase en ella, acaricio a Dob preguntándose si Harry, se iría ahora para siempre de su vida, no supo por que un sentimiento de culpabilidad la inundo.

-Dob – dijo Hermione acariciando el pelaje del animal -. ¿Dónde esta Harry?

-Hola Hermione – dijo Harry con una maleta en sus hombros -, pensé que estabas en Roma.

-Solo vine para agradecerte, por firmar los papeles – comento Hermione observando como Harry acomodaba la caja en el arnés -, voy a devolver todo el dinero a la cámara.

-Gracias – dijo Harry mirándola -. Espero que seas feliz con el hijo de esa muggle.

-¿Te vas algún lado? – pregunto Hermione mirando el equipaje de Harry -, ¿Qué pasara con la casa?

-La voy a vender- comento Harry mirando su cosa -, ya que la re decoraste, creo que se vendrá a un buen precio.

-¿A dónde iras? – indago Hermione sintiendo remordimientos -. Es por mi culpa.

-Lo suficientemente lejos para no regresar – contesto Harry observando como Hermione agachaba la mirada-. Tranquila que no es tu culpa; llevo meses planeándolo. Quieres venir conmigo, aun un lugar que se te va encantar.

-Mo puedo - dijo mirando la escoba con temor -; aun tengo que ir donde Neville, a pedirle disculpas por mis comentarios.

-entonces… que te vaya bien – dijo Harry poniendo un pie al otro lado del palo de la escoba -, ¡Dob arriba!, adremos un paseo.

-Adiós Harry – dijo Hermione un poco triste -. Gracias por todo.

-No fue nada – dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa -; que seas feliz, ¡Adiós!

La escoba partió hacia el cielo, hasta perderse de vista. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando en la casa de la abuela de Neville, donde el chico aun vivía; aquella casa todavía intimidaba un poco, parecía un templo griego a mitad de una casa decente. La casa Weston parecía desolada y algo sombría; para vivir magos de avanzada edad, no poseían plantas mágicas que tanto llamaban la atención de su amigo, solo era algo excéntrica para el gusto de los demás. Con valentía toco el timbre de la entrada, que en vez de sonar como todo din don tradicional; la voz de la abuela de Neville resonó en sus oídos.

-¡Hay visitas! - grito el timbre -; si hay alguien en casa, ¡muévanse! podemos dejarlo esperando como árbol plantado.

Una chica de aspecto tímido le abrió la puerta, parecía algo apenada por le sonido del timbre, que ya se había apagado; en cuanto se percato de la mujer que estaba tras la puesta, sus ojos se engrandecieron aun mas.

-Buenas tardes – saludo Hermione con una sonrisa -, ¿se encuentra Neville?

-buenas tardes, esta atrás – contesto la chica con gesto aprensivo -; se encuentra con el tío abuelo Algie.

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Hermione viendo como la chica había puesto un gesto resignado.

-¡claro! – dijo la chica dándole espacio -, solo ten cuidado.

Hermione camino presurosa por la casa, evitando los ojos de los retratos que la seguían pro el trayecto. La parte trasera de la casa era inmensa y en ella había un invernadero, donde seguramente Neville tendría sus preciadas plantitas; un grito la hizo moverse de su sitio, donde un rayo blanco hizo su impacto. Algo asustada vio como Neville, se aproximaba con su varita y no tenia la mejor cara para ella.

-Hola – saludo Neville serio -, no temes que te contagie de mi situación.

-Lo siento Neville – se disculpo Hermione apenada -. Siento mucho, haberte dicho cosas que no eran ciertas; me avergüenzo de mi actitud y de acusarte de algo que no es real.

-¿No crees que dijiste cosas muy duras? – inquirió Neville con dureza -. No tienes por que descargar tus problemas en los demás – el tío Algie trataba de apagar las llamas que había causado -. Disculpa ese rayo no iba para ti. A mi tío Algie le gusta recrear la última batalla.

-Lo entiendo – dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza -; nuevamente lo siento, ojala algún día puedas perdonarme.

-Empieza por perdonarte a ti misma – aconsejo Neville volviendo donde su abuelo -. Adiós Hermione.

Hermione asintió y devolvió sus pasos acongojada pro la dureza de su amigo; sentía que por tratar de ser alguien diferente, estaba perdiendo algo muy importante de su mundo: sus amigos. En cuanto puso un pie fuera, un flash la 

descoloco de su sitio, un hombre de piel tostada pro le sol, tenia una cámara entre sus manso y con una enorme sonrisa parecía estar esperándola.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? – pregunto Hermione con el cejo fruncido

-Soy Carlo Spadolini – se presento el hombre algo tenso -. Trabajo para el diario Rome de Italia, vengo hacerle un reportaje.

-Iba de salida – mintió Hermione desconfiando del hombre -, ¿No puede ser en otra ocasión?; estoy muy apurada.

-No pretendo demorarla – contesto Carlo mirando la casa un poco excéntrica -, solo será vistazo, a la casa que inspiro su marca.

-Esta bien – accedió Hermione sabiendo que los periodistas no se daban nunca por vencidos -. Pero solo será un vistazo.

Abrió la puerta escudriñando si había alguien más en ella. El periodista dio un repaso a la casa más extraña que hubieran visto sus ojos, dio unos pasos de más y le pareció ver que los retratos se movían.

-Fue suficiente – dijo Hermione aprensiva.

-Solo unas fotos – dijo Carlo soltando un flash -. Tiene una casa particular.

-Herencia de los tíos abuelos – contesto Hermione con rapidez -, fueron quienes decoraron la casa.

Unos ruidos alertaron a Hermione, que tomo al periodista y ambos se escondieron, en el armario más próximo que encontraron.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto Carlo chocando con una escoba -, ¡esto, esta lleno de escobas!

-Es que gente rara se apodera de la casa – Hermione echo un vistazo y tío Algie bajaba con una túnica bastante ridícula -; le dije, que este es mi sitio favorito de inspiración.

-Menudo sitio – dijo Carlo con fastidio.

-Ya se fueron- dijo Hermione saliendo del armario -. Espero que tenga todo lo que necesita.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó Neville mirando al extraño hombre que estaba con ella - ¿No tenia mucho afán?

-Mucho gusto – dijo caro extendiendo una mano -. Soy Carlo Spadolini, estoy haciendo un reportaje sobre Hermione Weston. ¿Usted quien es?

-Neville Longbottom – respondió Neville estrechando la mano del periodista -; un primo de Hermione, ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

–Solo quería conocer la casa – declaro Carlo con una sonrisa -, si n oes mucha molestia, claro.

-Claro que no – dijo Neville esbozando una sonrisa y caminando hacia la parte trasera donde se escuchaban unos gritos -. Aquí en Inglaterra, especialmente en los condados; hay diversas costumbres y nuestro tío abuelo Algie le fascina recrearlas, ¿No es así Hermione?

-¡Claro! – dijo Hermione tensa.

Un grito de tío Algie resonó en la casa e inesperadamente una silla salió volando, Carlo se escondió para no ser alcanzado por el objeto.

-Ese es tío Algie – señalo Neville al anciano que reía -. Tío Algie tenemos vista, un periodista quiere hacerle una entrevista a Hermione.

-¡No conozco a ninguna Hermione! – grito el viejito escondiéndose.

Tanto Neville como Hermione soltaron una carcajada, diciendo que el tío Algie estaba perdiendo la memoria con mucha rapidez. El periodista del diario Rome se fue unos minutos después, con un gesto de alivio y deseando estarlo mas lejos posible de esa extraña familia; Hermione y Neville lo despidieron en la entrada, mientras veían el auto correr muy rápido.

-Eres una mentirosa – declaro Neville con una carcajada -; ¡ay Hermione!, tantas mentiras no terminan en nada bueno.

-Lo se – habló Hermione apenada -. Gracias por todo Neville, siento tanto haberte ofendido de esa forma tan cruel.

-Ya paso – manifestó Neville despreocupadamente -; solo que la próxima vez mide mejor tus palabras, puedes ofender demasiado con las insinuaciones.

-No volverá a suceder – dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo -; gracias por perdonar mi error, eres un buen amigo.

-¡No vayas a llorar! – indicó Neville fingiendo enfado -. ¡Oye!, hoy hay festival en Hogsmeade, ¿Por qué no vienes?; últimamente se ha vuelto fenomenal. ¿Qué dices?

-Iré – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa más serena -. Es hora de volver, a las viejas costumbres.

**_Hola de nuevo ando por aqui, siento mucho no haber actualizado con lap rotintud que me hubiera gustado, pero he estado algo ocupada con mis estudios y la verdad ahora puedo gozar de una medio libertad para seguir con el fic...Vaya parece que las cosas para Hermione no estan ada faciles y como la pelicula de Sweet Home Alabama, tendremos nuestra fiesta, ¿Que sucedera?, aunque notaran que nmuchas de las escenas no concuerdan, recuerden solo esoty basada ne algunos aspectos y otors que inclui yo para dapatarlo al mundo magico. Espero que les hay gustado y nos veremos en una proxima oportunidad._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Un saludo a todos los que leen esta historia:_**

**_he de decir primero que todo, que me disculpen por las demoras en actualizar la historia, la verdad esto ya esta fuera de mis manos y una razon de tipo mayor me ha impedido que continue con la actualizacion. Pero esto no quiere decir que abandonare la historia, jamas abandonare la historia, asi me demore un siglo en que se termine ahi estare, pero esta historia tendra todos sus capitulos hasta el final. Solo les pido paciencia, hasta que las cosas vuelvan a su cause y pueda normalizarse la situacion, espero que todos continuen ahi por que no me tardare mucho en volver a dejar otro capitulo en la historia, y no me voy si antes agradecer todos aquellos que en silencio apoyan mi historia, me gustaria saber cual es el secreto para ver bastantes mensajes en esta historia o tal vez tenian razon y no es tan buena como aparenta, bueno lectores, nos veremos pronto y espero no hacerles esperar mucho y lamento que esto ocurra cuando la historia iba por buen camino. No siendo más me despido hasta una proxima oportunidad._**

**_Kathyarius_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya saben nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo lo utilizo con fines de diversion.**

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

Era aun de día cuando Hermione se apareció en Hogsmeade, era verano y ya no había clases en Hogwarts; solo quedaban los habitantes del pintoresco poblado conocido como el único enteramente mágico de Inglaterra (o U.K.). Las mujeres decoraban con su varita la calle principal que se preparaba para recibir visitantes de todas partes; Honeydukes parecía estar de fiesta y los niños salían felices lamiendo paletas del color del a sangre. Las antiguo Zonko estaba cerrada y ahora ahí se encontraba, un casa prestadora de servicios domésticos; a lo lejos vio pequeñas tiendas, donde muchos niños en compañía de sus madres comían; diviso a Ginny con un par de gemelas que tenían el miso rostro anguloso de su padre, en silencio llego hasta donde ellos. Ginny levanto su vista y le regalo una sonrisa candorosa, que tanto había visto en Hogwarts.

—Hola Hermione – saludo Ginny acomodando mejor al bebe —. Me contaron, que tuviste una noche interesante ayer.

—Fatal querrás decir – dijo Hermione con desgano —. No quise ser grosera, ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

—Niñas pórtense bien, tenemos visitas – advirtió Ginny a las niñas que tenían un parecido con los gemelos —. Ellas son Helen y Molly, bueno ya conoces al pequeño Artus.

—Son unas niñas encantadoras – comento Hermione sonriendo —; que parecido tan grande, tienen con su padre.

— Mucho diría yo – comento Ginny ayudando al pequeño Artus a comer —; más tarde tendré que dejarlos el cuidado de nana Arius.

— ¿Arius? – pregunto Hermione confusa —. ¿Acaso las brujas cuidan niños?

— No – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa —. Nana Arius, es un elfo mejor dicho elfa, que cuidara a los niños; se ha encariñado demasiado con ellos.

— Draco no deja su apellido, ni en Hogsmeade – comento Hermione sorprendida.

Ginny soltó una serena carcajada, como si recordara algo sumamente gracioso.

—Malfoy, aquí y en le fin del mundo – dijo Ginny mirando al bebe que balbuceaba señalando unos algodones —. ¿Sabes?... poco después de que te fuiste, me entere que estaba embarazada de Draco y te extrañe demasiado; por que sabía que tú me darías un buen concejo, para no cometer una locura de la cual me arrepentiría. La madre de Draco, se indigno mucho al saber que una Weasley, serial a madre de sus nietos.

—Siento no haber estado ahí – dijo Hermione con tristeza —. Hui de mis problemas, dejando atrás tanta gente.

—Ya paso – comento Ginny limpiando la boca de Artus —. Al final, los Malfoy dieron su brazo a torcer y se pusieron muy contentos con el nacimiento de las gemelas. La Sra. Narcisa, es la más consentidora y avala todas las pilatunas de este par de angelitos; decidimos vivir en Hogsmeade para construir una familia lejos de los rencores, que se profesan los Weasley y los Malfoy.

— Hay cosas que no cambian con el tiempo – comento Hermione divisando el poblado —. Tenemos que aprender a vivir con ellas.

— Se que Harry me va odiar, si te cuento esto – comento Ginny mirando a todos lados —. Creo que tienes derecho a saberlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – indago Hermione interesada.

—Al año que te fuiste a Roma – declaro Ginny mirando por si Harry aparecía pro esos lares —. Harry te siguió hasta allá, con la intención de conquistarte y volver a construir lo que tenían antes.

— ¡Como! – exclamó Hermione, quien llevaba años pensando que a Harry nunca la importo su sufrimiento —. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?... por que no intento que todo volviera a ser como antes… antes de que nuestro hijo muriera.

— Te vio feliz allá – repuso Ginny sintiendo pena por sus amigos —. No quiso dañar lo que habías construido sin él. Llego a Godric´s Hollow, prometiéndose que seria una mejor persona, para tener el suficiente valor de pedirte perdón y que vieras el cambio para mejorar su relación. Él aun te mama, Hermione.

Hermione se quedo observando el horizonte sin verlo. Cuantas veces había maldecido a Harry, por no haber intentado remediar el dolor que tenía truncado en el pecho, tantos años pensando que era el más abominable de los hombres. ¿Cómo debía actuar ahora?, ¿Qué pasos tomar con lo que se había enterado?, miro al cielo como si allí estuviera trazada la ruta de su propio destino.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, acompaño a Ginny para dejar los niños a cargo de la nana Arius —el elfo más joven que sus ojos pudieran ver—, no vestía como ellos solían hacerlo, ropas andrajosas y sucias. En cambio la elfo lucia un precioso blusón de color blanco, el cual tenia un pequeño escudo, que sus ojos no podía ver, en sus rejas relucía un hermoso sombrerito de lana.

Su comportamiento era como Ginny lo había descrito, muy amorosa con los hijos del matrimonio Malfoy. Artus estaba encantado con la elfo que le hacia cosquillas en su pequeña barriguita y las gemelas se reían con las caras que hacia.

Cuando los niños estuvieron dormidos. Ginny y Hermione salieron rumbo a la calle principal del poblado, donde muchas parejas bailaban al compas del a música que tocaba un cuarteto. No muy lejos, dentro de una carpita se encontraban Luna, Ron y Draco conversando con unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla. Después de los respectivos saludos y escuchar a Draco preguntar preocupadamente pro su hijos, todo volvió a ser como su anterior vida, antes de la separación.

La carpa estaba adornada por urnas que contenían diversas plantas, un adorno excepcional incluso para la casa de un muggle. Hermione quería saber donde o quien hacia tan hermosas obras de arte y para su estupefacción más elfos como Arius andaban en el poblado.

— Sensacional – dijo Luna tomando una cerveza —. Ron no vayas a tomar whisky de fuego, te lo advierto.

— Es una inocente cerveza de mantequillas – se defendió ron mirando a su esposa con los ojos entrecerrados —. A veces me pregunto por que te amo tanto.

— No comiences – dijo Ginny con un gesto de aburrimiento —. Draco vamos, esta sonando buena música.

— Sabes que soy un fiasco para bailar – dijo Draco zanjando el asunto —. Por cierto, faltan Potter y Longbotton, no será que…

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Neville llegando junto con Harry que lucia un poco cansado —. Como vuelan los cuentas por Hogsmeade.

— Por mi culpa – intervino Hermione mirando una urna donde una hermosa flor bailaba por si sola —. Siento causarte tantos problemas.

-— Ahora no vayan a pensar que venimos de un bar gay – dijo Neville pidiendo una cerveza de mantequilla mientras ignoraba las miradas de Draco y Ron —. Además Harry no es mi tipo, lo siento amigo.

Harry y los demás sonrieron ante la cara, que ponía quien servía la cerveza de mantequilla, quien seguramente pensaba que eran unos magos muy deschavetados. Hermione estaba un poco apartada de los cuchicheos, analizando minuciosamente la urna de cristal buscando su fabricante, bajo la urna había un pequeño relámpago, que identificaba al que realizaba esos adornos.

— Son hermosos – dijo Hermione atrayendo la atención del grupo —. ¿Quién fabrica estos adornos?

— Se verían un poco raros en tu casa – comento Ron con un poco de tensión —. Se darían cuenta, que eres una bruja.

— Es una bruja – dijo Luna arrancado sonrisas a todos —. Amor, te olvidas que ella no es muggle.

— Tiene un relámpago – insistió Hermione señalando le adorno —, Harry… ¿No tenias uno parecido en tu casa?

— ¡Como no! – medio Ginny harta de que nadie dijera la verdad —. Si Harry, es el que…

— Ginny – dijo Draco con verdadera tensión reflejada en el rostro.

— ¿Me he perdido de algo? – pregunto Hermione mirando a todos.

— Absolutamente nada – repuso Harry salvando el momento —. Draco te importa, que tu esposa baile conmigo.

— Por que no – dijo Draco con una sonrisa —. Ya sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos.

—No digas tonterías — dijo Hermione tomando la mano del rubio —. Nunca he bailado con un hombre que tenga dos pies izquierdos, me gustaría saber cual es su secreto.

Varios se animaron a seguirlos en pista, bailando alegremente al compas de las cuerdas y el viento. Harry y Draco hicieron cambio de parejas, el rubio y la pelirroja se alejaron bastante del par, que se habían quedado parados en medio de los bailarines que levantaban polvo de la tierra.

Hermione se sintió tonta en medio de aquello, sin saber que hacer o decir, Harry estaba aun más nervioso con varias miradas encima.

— ¿Quieres bailar? – pregunta Harry con amabilidad.

— Estoy un poco cansada – contesto Hermione comenzando alejarse de la pista de baile.

Harry no culpo su rechazo, era demasiado pronto tratar de nuevo ser amigos, los amigos que habían sido antes en Hogwarts, menos si la tensión de acabar de divorciarse se sumaba a la situación. Ya nada volvería ser igual entre todos, los rompimientos dolorosos y trágicos, influían indirectamente en la vida de su común círculo.

El festival que se celebraba en Hogsmeade parecía no acabar con el paso de la horas y el ambiente estaba sumamente festivo. Harry se había encaramado en un árbol para divisar el paisaje, a parte de estar lo más lejos que pudiera de la gente. Sin embargo sus amigos, habían ido acompañarlo en el dolor de su tragedia, en silencio los cuatro hombres miraban a la gente que comenzaba a disiparse.

— Parece que se va acabar – comento Ron sin mucho entusiasmo —. Mejor, ya tengo sueño.

— Tú siempre tienes sueño – dijo Draco burlándose de su cuñado —. Deberíamos hacer algo.

— Vamos a un bar – propuso Neville con entusiasmo —. Hace mucho que no vamos a uno juntos.

— Fue suficiente por hoy – dijo Harry divisando como Hermione se adentraba más en el poblado —. Nos vemos.

Hermione había decidido que para despejar los fantasmas de su mente, era mejor caminar, diviso el camino solitario donde conducía a un pequeño cementerio del que le poblado era dueño. Recordó una vez que Harry había mencionado, que si Dob morirá, él enterraría su cuerpo ahí, no soportaría enterrarlo en el jardín de su casa, sabiendo cuanto quería a ese perro. Dob merecía ser enterrado en Hogsmeade.

Entro con decisión al terreno, donde estaban enterrados generaciones de magos y brujas, miro las lapidas buscando la de Dob. La cual finalmente hallo al pie de un árbol e incluso cerca de un banco, unas lagrimas acudieron con tristeza a su rostro y su cuerpo fue presa de una tristeza inexplicable.

Dob estaba bajo tierra sin que ella pudiera abrazarlo. Harry la había seguido discretamente y observaba, la tristeza de Hermione como si fuera su propio dolor.

— Lo siento tanto Dob – dijo Hermione sollozando —. Fui tan cobarde, te deje cuando más me necesitabas, preferí huir y dejarte atrás, como deje todo lo que fue importante para mí un día —sollozo aun más fuerte —. Estuviste acompañándome en los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida, soportando conmigo la perdida de alguien querido. ¿Cómo te page?, dejándote solo, abandonado y tal vez sintiéndote culpable.

— Le dije a Dob, que yo había sido el culpable de tu huida – tercio Harry provocando que Hermione se sobresaltara —. Le prometí que te traería de vuelta, le falle por que no tuve el valor de ir por ti.

— No es tu culpa – dijo Hermione haciéndole un campo a Harry en el banco —. Creo que los dos tuvimos culpa en esto, no solo una persona es la culpable de nuestros fracasos.

— Soy el más culpable del os dos – dijo Harry sentándose la lado de Hermione —. No estuve contigo cuando más necesitabas de un apoyo, estaba obsesionado en que había cometido un error contigo. Pensando que antiguos enemigos tratarían de dañarlo, que no entendí que el único enemigo era yo.

— Viejos hábitos – comento Hermione tomando la mano de su ex – esposo —. Al final todos tomamos rumbos diferentes, pensé que siempre estaríamos juntos como en Hogwarts, parece que fue una señal de advertencia.

— La naturaleza es sabia – arguyo Harry mirando con tristeza los ojos de Hermione —. Esa fue una aventura para ti, sentí que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para asumir más responsabilidades y aun más grandes. Al final todos salimos lastimados con esto, no me comporte como el esposo que te merecías, fui un reverendo tonto. Ahora debo aceptar tu partida definitiva y desear que seas feliz, con alguien que verdaderamente te ame y este contigo en los buenos y malos momentos.

— No seré feliz del todo – comentó Hermione con un tono nostálgico —. Carl no sabe que soy una bruja, y creo que nunca se lo podre decir… por temor a que se aleje de mí. Viviré como muggle el resto de mi vida extrañándolos a todos, menuda decisión. ¿No crees?

— No tienes por que elegir – manifestó Harry sintiendo un poco de pena —. Ser muggle y ser bruja es algo que no puedes combinar, estando siempre a la defensiva que puedan descubrirte en cualquier momento. Puedes unir ambos mundos diciendo la verdad, no tienes por que elegir uno, tú perteneces a ambos.

— Siempre dices las cosas con facilidad – comento Hermione esbozando una sonrisa —. Ojala pudiera verlo de esa manera.

— Puedes, si lo intentas – objeto Harry con dureza.

— Debiste aprovechar la oportunidad, cuando fuiste a Roma – replico Hermione mirando a Harry que se puso lívido —. Se que fuiste por mí.

Harry se quedo perplejo y algo sembrado en el asiento. Hermione se aproximo más a él y un impulso repentino llevo a besarlo de nuevo, como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Volvió a sentir las mismas mariposas, que revoleteaban en su estomago cuando beso a Harry por primera vez.

— ¡VETE! – dijo Harry separándose bruscamente de ella —, ¡Hermione, solo vete!

* * *

_Hola... No tengo cara para pedir perdon por la demora, creo que han sido meses de abandonar la historia y se que ni todas las disculpas del mundo, pueden compesar hacerlos esparar tanto. ¿Alguien continua ahi?... claro si aun siguen esta historia, no me opondre al paredon de tomatazos, me los meresco por tanto tiempo de abandono, luego del fusilamiento, si quedan ganas, pueden dejar un mensaje para saber si les gusto el capitulo y espero no demorarme tanto, al igual que ustedes tambien me gustaria acabar conl a historia pronto y conozcan le final de esta hisotria. no siendo más me despido y hasta una proxima oportunidad._

_Kathyarius._


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VI**

Hermione había terminado con desasosiego, después de su encuentro con Harry en el cementerio. Ahora se encontraba en su cuarto empacando las maletas para ir a Roma, ya nada le impedía ser la esposa de uno de los abogados más importantes de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, sentía que cuando le diera el si a Carl en un altar, su vida ya no seria la misma, no podía hacer las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrada; empezando que sabia perfectamente, que no gozaba de buena estima con la señora Rebecca, quien disimulaba perfecto su odio hacia ella.

Su madre estaba reservada y se mordía la lengua, por decir algo, expresar su opinión al respecto. Hermione llego a la sala con sus maletas, dispuesta a marcharse una vez más de su verdadero mundo, el mundo mágico; su madre en silencio, la acompaño hasta su auto tratando de no llorar delante de ella.

— Prométanme que irán a Roma —dijo Hermione abrazando su madre—, los voy a extrañar mucho.

— Nosotros también, hija —dijo su madre conteniendo las lágrimas—. Hermione solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no desaproveches la oportunidad que te da el destino, para que seas feliz de nuevo.

— Gracias mamá —musito la castaña limpiando las lagrimas de su madre—, creo que debo despedirme de papá.

— Hoy es domingo —recordó la señora Granger—. Debe estar con el señor Weasley, en el partido de los Cannons, si no me equivoco en su propio estadio.

— Entonces iré a buscarlo —dijo Hermione tomando su bolso—, volveré para irme a roma, antes del anochecer.

Después de despedirse de su madre, Hermione se alejo para encontrar un callejón donde desaparecer y poder encontrar a su padre. El estadio de los Cannons, no estaba muy lejos de donde residían los Longbotton.

Fuera del estadio, se escuchaba los vítores de los aficionados que esperaban ver vencedor a su equipo; sin ningún mago que le impidiera el paso, Hermione entro al estadio que estaba en su mayoría lleno.

Los jugadores iban de una punta a otra, con mucha velocidad, siendo ahogados con los gritos de los aficionados que daban ánimos a ambos contendores. Hermione trato de divisar a su padre, pero era bastante gente, cuyos rostros le eran desconocidos.

— ¿Papá? —inquirió Hermione viendo a los aficionados—, perdón lo he confundido.

— Niña, ¡Quítate! –le espeto un mago de mal talante—, estas tapando el juego.

— Lo siento señor —dijo Hermione moviéndose del sitio—, no era mi intención, interrumpirles el juego.

— Pues lo estas haciendo —replico le mismo señor—; así que guarda silencio, hay muchos que queremos oír.

— De acuerdo —dijo Hermione resignada—. ¿Alguien ha visto al señor Weasley?

— Esta en la tribuna principal —informo un aficionado.

Mientras Hermione, trataba de hallar a su padre en el estadio de los Cannons. A pocos metros de ahí, un hombre de cabello azabache iba manejando una camioneta bastante modesta; rumbo a la casa de su amigo. En el cruce de la entrada, un lujoso Pegout, no muy llamativo de color negro le estaba dando paso para continuar.

Pero Harry con sus modestos modales, le dio paso al refinado hombre que se lo agradeció; ambos descendieron de sus autos casi al mismo tiempo, ojos azules y verdes se escrutaron sin preguntas.

Harry nunca había visto alguien así en su vida, ni siquiera los magos con más galeones, eran igual aquel hombre alto, de cabello avellana y profundos ojos azules. Sus modales y refinamiento, lo hacían parecer de otro mundo; por otra parte, Carl Beardsley trataba de entender, como un hombre de aspecto tan distintivo vestía con algo de desgarbo, y sobre todo, ¿Qué hacia en casa de su prometida?

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto Carl con recelo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —devolvió Harry la pregunta.

— Esta es la casa de Hermione Weston —índico Carl caminando hacia la puerta—, espero no haber equivocado.

— Así que tu eres su prometido —analizo Harry tocando el timbre—, vaya toda una joya.

— ¿Cómo? —indago Carl mirando a Harry expectante.

— Harry —dijo Neville mirando alternativamente a ambos hombres—, un nuevo amigo, ¿acaso?

— No —dijo Harry saludando a Neville de un apretón de manos—. Es el prometido de Hermione Weston, nuestra Hermione.

— ¿Nuestra Hermione? —pregunto Carl desconfiando de aquellos hombres—, ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? Y que hacen en su casa.

— Neville Longbotton —se presento el chico de la cara redonda—, soy un primo de Hermione.

— ¿Y tú? —dijo Carl reparando en Harry.

— Soy Harry —dijo Harry con un apretón de manos—, Harry Potter; otro primo de Hermione, ¿y tú?

—Carl —dijo esbozando una sonrisa segura—, ¿Hermione esta en casa?

—No, ella no esta —dijo Neville bastante nervioso—, si no estoy mal, creo que iba camino a Roma.

— Sin despedirse de su padre —tercio Harry sorprendido—, hoy se encuentra en el estadio. Hermione, me extraña de ella.

— A lo mejor esta allá —comento Carl bastante contrariado—, alguno de ustedes, sabe donde se encuentra el estadio-

— Yo… —dijo Neville tratando de no temblar—, es que…

— No te preocupes Neville —medio Harry esbozando una sonrisa—. Queda a unos kilómetros de aquí, si quiere puedo llevarlo.

—Harry, no creo… —intento decir Neville.

— Es usted muy amable —dijo Carl con más alivio—, podemos ir en mi auto.

Carl le había cedido el timón a Harry, para que condujera su lujoso Pegout. Mientras iban por el camino, el abogado Beardsley le pregunto a Harry a que se dedicaba; Harry con una sonrisa, le contesto que un modesto comerciante de artículos varios y de nuevo se sumieron en silencio.

— Hermione, tiene un nombre único —comento Carl mirando los campos desiertos.

— No lo crea —contesto Harry con seriedad—; yo conocí a otra mujer que tenía su mismo nombre, se llamaba Hermione Granger.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Carl sorprendido—. ¿Tiene el mismo temperamento de tu prima?

— Más o menos —conto Harry mirando el camino con atención—, era una heroína en su mundo, una persona que lucho en su adolescencia, sabe era demasiado osada.

— ¿Qué hizo esta mujer? —indago Carl interesado.

— Rebelarse contra la autoridad —comento Harry con una sonrisa—. Una vez, cuando estudiaba, tenia una profesora muy mala que no dejaba pensara sus estudiantes de otra forma, ella organizo un grupo para luchar en contra de su tiranía; muchos apoyaron su grupo haciéndole la vida imposible al a profesora. Cuando ella iba cometer su acto más infame, con mentiras la llevo a un bosque lleno de bichos y criaturas salvajes, que podían ayudarla con su problema.

— ¿La ayudaron? —interrumpió Carl sorprendido por la historia.

— Demasiado diría yo —continuo Harry mirando a Carl—. Unos animales se llevaron a la profesora a lo más profundo del bosque, desde donde se escucharon sus gritos; le dieron un gran susto, sin hacerle daño. Ella trataba de salvar a un amigo que ya no tenía salvación.

— ¿Qué sucedió con ella? —indagó Carl—. ¿Todavía vive?

— Aun vive —contesto Harry observando de lejos el estadio—. Ella termino casándose, con un hombre demasiado complicado y que no rendía lo suficiente en el colegio, un hombre que la embarazó frustrando sus sueños. Hemos llegado.

Carl miro al frente, donde no había estadio alguno, pero si personas que vestían de la forma más extraña jamás vista, a sus oídos llego la palabra "Quidditch", "Snitch", palabras que no tenía ningún sentido para sus oídos.

Los hombres vestían como mujeres y de vistosos colores, vio a alguien desapareciendo provocando un ruido sordo. Carl pensó que seguramente el dichoso estadio, debía haber una convención de gente que trabajaba para circos.

Harry lo guio entre la multitud, hasta que sus ojos divisaron una melena castaña inconfundible, Hermione estaba de espaldas como si esperar a alguien.

— ¡Hermione! —llamo Harry haciendo que se sobresaltara.

— Harry… tú —dijo Hermione palideciendo cuando Carl le planto un beso delante del niño que vivió—. Carl, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a visitarte —contesto Carl con una sonrisa—, ¿Por qué? Hice mal en venir.

— No —dijo Hermione nerviosa—, es decir… ya iba hacia Roma, para darte la noticia.

— Hermione —medio Harry negando con la cabeza—. Carl, creo que tu y yo —miro a Carl que no entendía su tono—, estamos enamorados de dos mujeres diferentes, que habitan en un mismo cuerpo, fue un gusto conocerte.

Carl sin derecho a replicar y con gran perplejidad, observo como Harry se desparecía frente a sus ojos.

—Tu primo esta enamorado de ti —dijo Carl bastante sorprendido—, Hermione esto es algo…

— Loco —completo Hermione con susto—. En realidad Harry es mi esposo, es decir mi ex – esposo.

— ¡Como! —exclamó Carl abriendo los ojos más de lo debido—. ¿Es una costumbre en Inglaterra, casarse entre primos?

— Claro que no —refuto Hermione—. Harry y yo no somos nada, solo fuimos compañeros de colegio.

— Entonces —musito Carl más asombrado—. Tú eres Hermione Granger, quien se rebelo frente a una profesora, que termino en lo profundo de un bosque.

—Mi verdadero apellido es Granger —continuo Hermione viendo como Carl empezaba alejarse—. Además soy bruja, ¡Carl espera, no te vayas así!

— ¡Esto es una locura! —grito Carl exasperado—. ¿Tú bruja?, ¿Esto que es?

— Un partido de Quidditch —contesto Hermione—, pertenezco al mundo mágico.

Carl sin decir palabra, se monto en su auto y dejo a Hermione, viendo como se alejaba a toda prisa del lugar. El señor Granger y el señor Weasley, observaron la caída de la chica; que intento esconder el verdadero mundo, al que pertenecía.

* * *

_Hola... despues de un prudente tiempo de ausencia, quisiera pedir disculpas por que ha sido ajeno a mi todo lo que ha ocurrido, la verdad estoy a punto de graduarme y entre tanta voltereta, apenas hoy he tenido tiempo de sentarme casi una tarde para poner este nuevo capitulo a su disposicion, asi que todas las disculpas del mundo. Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia en silencio, en el anonimato, a los que dejan sus mensajes y especialmente aquellos que han puesto alarma para cuando yo actualize, de verdad muchas gracias por abrirme un espacio en sus vidas, no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratiud. Bueno creo que vamos entrando casi a la recta final, si no me equivoco faltan tres capitulos para que culmine la historia. Ya saben si han visto esta historia en otra pagina y a nombre de clio granger, soy yo, nada de falsificaciones, bueno al menos que hayan robado mis ideas y no me haya dado cuenta. No siendo más espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y dejen sus mensajes por que al final apareceran en los creditos. Hasta una proxima oportunidad._

_Kathyarius_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ya saben, nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, Solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._**

**

* * *

**

**PARTE VII**

Hermione observaba sin ver, como su madre pelaba ciruelas dañadas en la cocina. Aun no podía creer que entre ella y Carl todo hubiera terminado de ese modo tan abrupto, había escondido lo que era y cuando se descubría su verdadera identidad todo se echaba a perder.

La Señora Granger, observaba su hija con desasosiego y en el fondo, se sentía un poco culpable por su suerte.

— Sabes Hermione —dijo la Sra. Granger pelando ciruelas—; la gente que las ciruelas dañadas no sirven para hacer mermelada, las hacen a un lado. En cambio, yo pienso que de ella salen la mejor mermelada del mundo.

— Eres una experta haciendo mermeladas, mamá —dijo Hermione con desgano—; en eso nadie te puede ganar.

— A lo que me refiero Hermione —dijo su madre posando sus ojos en ella—; no importa lo que seamos, estoy orgullosa de ti hija, seas lo que seas. Encontraras la felicidad que mereces.

— Gracias mamá —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—. ¿Te ayudo a preparar la mermelada?

Con una sonrisa la Sra. Granger le indico a su hija un delantal y juntas empezaron hacer la mermelada de ciruelas. Pasado un buen tiempo, cuando Hermione ponía la mermelada en frascos de vidrio, oyeron una puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercándose a la cocina.

Madre e hija levantaron a vista, para encontrarse con dos hombres que entraban en ella; el sr Granger y un Carl bastante nervioso, observaban a las mujeres con le delantal puesto.

— Hola —saludo Carl aun nervioso.

— Hola —contesto Hermione—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— El Sr. Weasley lo siguió en la escoba y lo hizo entrar en razón —comento el Sr. Granger—; cuando estaba a punto de entrar, llegaba en su auto preguntando por ti.

— Esta soy yo —dijo Hermione a un Carl bastante arrepentido—. Soy Hermione Granger, una bruja que estudio en Hogwarts; ella es mi madre Jane, odontóloga y hace la mejor mermelada de este pueblo. Él es mi padre, también odontólogo, ellos no practican mágica como yo.

—Hermione, siento no haber comprendido tu verdadera identidad —comenzó Carl bastante decidido—. No es fácil descubrir que tu novia es bruja, considerando que no creo en ellas, además saber por que te marchaste de Inglaterra; además quiero aclarar, no me importa que seas divorciada.

— Comprendo —dijo Hermione con más tranquilidad—. Gracias por entenderlo.

— Me gustaría saber —prosiguió Carl atrayendo la atención de los presentes—; si aun sigues con el propósito de casarte conmigo, por que yo aun quiero.

— ¡Carl! —exclamó Hermione sorprendida—, claro… claro… si.

— Tendremos que viajar a Roma —dijo el Sr. Granger mirando a el par de novios que se abrazaban y besaban—; no hay de otra, lo que hace uno por su hijos.

— Carl, me gustaría que la boda fuera aquí —insistió Hermione ahora con el alma en el cuerpo—; aquí están todos y además, es mi país.

—Como tú digas —acepto Carl depositando un beso en la mano de Hermione—. Tendré que viajar a Roma para informarle a mi madre, ella quiere colaborar con todo lo relacionado a la boda.

— Bueno, una hija no se casa todos los días —comento la Sra. Granger con alegría y Hermione le lanzo una mirada recriminatoria—: perdón, que les parece si celebramos, ¿no?

Hermione sonrió, por fin podría abrazar la nueva vida, que había escogido para ella.

* * *

ROMA… TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —dijo Rebecca cayendo desplomada en su silla.

Carl le explico a su madre con todos los detalles, sobre la verdadera identidad de Hermione Weston. Terminando con una conmocionada madre, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

— Bruja —musito Rebecca con horror—, ¡Es una bruja y además divorciada!

— Madre —dijo Carl con un tono conciliador—; eso no es importante, lo que debería importante es que seré feliz.

— ¿No te habrá dado un brebaje hijo? —insinuó la senadora con lágrimas—, ¿Qué hice para merecer eso?

Carl miro reprobatoriamente a su madre, mientras esta fingía sollozar un poco más.

— ¡Fue suficiente madre! —salto Carl con un tono irritado—. No se que tanto te molesta, desde que la conociste has hecho todo lo posible, por hacer que se sienta mal; cuantos brujas o magos no habrán votado por ti, para ser senadora.

— ¡Carl! —dijo Rebecca indignada—, recuerda que soy tu madre.

Carl solo asintió y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Madre —dijo harto de sus malos tratos hacia su novia—; quieras o no a Hermione, ella será mi esposa. Sus padres son odontólogos y muggles, tus preciados invitados no se darán cuenta.

Rebecca siguió con los ojos entornados, tratando de entender el termino, "muggle".

— ¡Esto es inaudito! —siguió Rebecca con rabia—. Ves lo que provoca esa mujer, nunca en tu vida me había alzado la voz Carl, si esto es empezando, como serán casados. ¿Tus hijos que serán? ¿A dónde irán a estudiar?

— A un colegio, que ni tú y yo entraremos, por más meritos que hagamos en la vida —contesto Carl ya cansado de discutir—. Mamá te quiero mucho, pero amo a Hermione; nos casaremos en Londres dentro de unas semanas.

Carl salió del despacho, dejando a Rebecca Beardsley enfurruñada y sin ningún remedio, más que aceptar la situación.

* * *

MIENTRAS EN EL PUEBLO DONDE VIVIAN LOS GRANGER…

Hermione aun no podía creer en su buena suerte, después de todo decir la verdad no había sido tan malo; Carl tendría que adaptarse ha algunas situaciones y especialmente a su magia.

Acaba de colgar el teléfono, para confirmar que Nikki y Joseph ya hubieran abordado el avión con rumbo a Inglaterra. Observo el teléfono con cierta nostalgia, todos eso días había intentado hablar con Harry a falta de tener una lechuza, que le enviara un mensaje.

Pero el joven no quería contestarle el teléfono, por más veces que lo intento; seguramente había desconectado la línea para que no lo fastidiara con sus palabras.

Se sintió un poco culpable por su situación. Ella ahora era feliz, mientras que Harry había guardado la esperanza de volver hacer todo como antes; unas lágrimas atravesaron su rostro, no todo en la vida era justo.

HORAS DESPUÉS…

Hermione se encontraba mirando constantemente, las personas que salían de la sala de arribo del aeropuerto del condado; Joseph y Nikki, estaban esperando que sus maletas aparecieran y en cuanto se reunieron con su amiga, no dejaban de felicitarla por su pronta boda.

Joseph se encargo de informarle, de la buena marcha de su casa de modas en Roma, evitándole así preocupaciones futuras; ambos expresaron su deseo de conocer el callejón Diagon, que tanto les había hablado Hermione.

Tras unas breves suplicas, Hermione accedió recordándoles que había que entrar al Caldero Chorreante para acceder al sitio. Tras encontrar un lugar donde los ojos muggles no los viera, con un conjuro mando el equipaje de sus amigos a su casa, acto seguido le aconsejó que se prendiera de sus brazos y todos tres desaparecieron.

La condición muggle de Joseph y Nikki, hizo que no tuvieran mucha suerte para encontrar el pub. Después de arrastrarlos al lugar y saludar al desdentado tabernero que solo inclino su cabeza, y dar un par de golpecitos en la pared se fue abriendo paso al callejón Diagon, ante los desorbitados ojos de los amigos de la chica.

— Bienvenidos a mi mundo —dijo Hermione avanzando unos pasos—. ¿Qué les parece?

— ¡Esta de lujo! —exclamó Nikki mirando las tiendas—, mira su moda.

— ¿Esos duendecillos son de verdad? —pregunto Joseph con recelo.

— Todo es verdad —contesto Hermione caminado por el callejón—. Ese es el banco de los magos —señalo el edifico blanco—. Chicos vengan, hay una tienda nueva.

— Con tal de que no vendan uñas humanas, esta bien —dijo Joseph atemorizado.

— Eso es en el callejón Knocturn —informó Hermione yendo a la tienda donde estaba el escudo del blusón de Arius—. Este escudo lo tenía un elfo.

— ¿Un que? —preguntaron al unisonó entrando tras Hermione a la tienda.

Aquella tienda era espaciosa y varios elfos como Arius, caminaban de un lado a otro con papeles y otros contaban monedas para su asombro; además en la tienda, había estantes donde relucían los adornos, que vio en Hogsmeade.

— ¿Esto que es? —pregunto Niki analizando el adorno.

— La flor de la lluvia —contesto Hermione mirando el adorno—. Disculpe, ¿me podría decir que es este lugar?

—Asociación de Elfos Prestadores de Servicios —dijo un elfo que estaba limpiando los adornos—; necesita que alguno le preste servicios de limpieza.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Hermione sin comprender—. Hasta hace poco, los elfos no cobraban por sus servicios, algo que me parecía indignante.

— Las cosas cambiaron —informo el elfo de voz chillona—. Todos los elfos, cobramos por limpiar y cocinar en las casas de los magos; gracias al señor Potter, es un gran mago, logro liberarnos a todos.

Hermione quedo impactada con la información; Harry había concluido sus sueños por ella. Un perro entraba a la tienda y empezó a batir la cola, cuando encontró a Hermione; Harry acaba de ingresar dejando unos papeles a un elfo, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

— ¡Que hombre! —dijo Joseph observándolo con criterio—, me lo pido.

— Creo, que ya se te adelantaron —comento Nikki con un susurro—, mira.

— Hermione —dijo Harry sorprendió—. Pensé que estabas en Roma, a punto de casarte.

— Aun no —contesto Hermione con nerviosismo—; ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Harry?, esta asociación, esos adornos, tú estabas detrás de esto hace tiempo, sin decirme nada.

— Solo hice lo que considere correcto —dijo Harry observando los amigos de Hermione—, ¿Quiénes son ellos?, magos no son.

— Son muggles —dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a sus amigos—. Son mis asistentes en la casa de modas.

— Gusto en conocerlos —dijo Harry estrechando sus manos—, soy Harry Potter.

— Harry Potter —dijo Nikki con asombro—; fuiste… fuiste, soy Nikki.

— Joseph —dijo le hombre mirando a Hermione—; vaya amiga, que guardado te lo tenias.

— Dob, dejemos a la señora con sus amigos —dijo Harry adentrándose en la tienda—. Adiós, disfruten de la tienda.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que continuan leyendo esta historia, muchas gracias por sus mensajes y aguantarse mi demora en la actualizacion de la hisotria; he tratado de no demorarme pero parece que es una mision imposble. Asi que estoy preparada para lo tomatazos, pepinos, naranjas y todo cuanto se les ocurra. Dejando un lado el fusilamiento, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y recuerden ya se acerca la recta final de esta histori, dejen sus mensajes y les prometo que apareceran en los creditos finales. no siendo más, no abro la boca para prometer por que puedo quedar mal, estare lo más pronto posible para leer el penultimo capitulo, una boda se acerca, luzcan sus mejores galas, por que querran estar en primera fila. Hasta una proxima oportunidad._

_Kathyarius_


	9. Chapter 9

** Ya saben, nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo lo utilizo para fines de entretenimiento personal.**

**

* * *

**

**PARTE VIII**

Después de aplazar el viaje por diferentes y hasta inventadas excusas, Rebecca Beardsley no le quedo más remedio que viajar a Londres para conocer a los padres de Hermione, y arreglar todo lo concerniente a la boda.

Aunque la casa no tenia nada de espeluznante, no dejo de observar y compararla cono su casa en Roma que se hallaba en la zona más exclusiva, sonrió de manera falsa a los dueños de casa que no vestían tan mal, tras ella seguían sus guardaespaldas que miraban imponentes a los transeúntes curiosos.

— Jean Granger —saludo la madre de Hermione con una sonrisa—. Es un gusto conocerla, señora Beardsley.

— Igualmente —dijo la rubia mujer aparentando una felicidad que no sentía—, usted debe ser el padre de Hermione.

— Efectivamente —dijo el señor Granger con una sonrisa forzada—, Albert Granger.

Mientras los señores Granger atendían la visita en la sala, Hermione y Nikki trataban de borrar todo rastro, que hubiera en la habitación sobre el mundo mágico, había tantas cosas que a la chica no le toco más remedio que utilizar su varita para el cometido.

Dejando una habitación normal, ante los ojos de cualquiera, solo esperaba que su padre no le mostrara el dichoso álbum, no alcanzo a imaginarse la reacción de la madre de Carl, cuando escucho un grito proveniente de la sala.

Nikki y Hermione salieron raudales de la habitación para averiguar el motivo del sonido, la señora Beardsley estaba tras un guardaespaldas temblando, mientras el señor Granger se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo, para desatar el profeta de la pata de una marrón lechuza.

Los días pasaron con mucha rapidez y la senadora Beardsley, hacia todo lo posible por disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hermione, entre las dos estaban arreglando y escogiendo todo lo relacionado a la boda, sin que hasta el momento hubieran perdido la cordura.

Nikki y Joseph se habían encargado de lo que concernía al ajuar de la novia, dejando bastante sorprendida a Hermione; sin embargo, pese a las buenas y tensantes relaciones entre suegra y nuera, eso no impidió que la chica se diera cuenta hasta donde podía llegar la senadora Beardsley por su hijo.

Había descubierto que el periodista del diario Rome de Italia, no era otro más que el asistente Paolo que rara vez acompañaba a la senadora a todos lados, ¿Qué clase de suegra era la que ella tenia que enfrentar en un futuro?

El condado donde vivían los Granger, era el centro de un evento que raramente podían apreciar, camiones de empresas organizadoras de bodas entraban casi diariamente al poblado, dejando a los habitantes con la boca demasiado abierta.

Escogieron un salón de recepciones campestre, para efectuar la ceremonia y la recepción para celebrar la unión, ya casi todo estaba listo y las invitaciones estaban repartidas tanto a muggles y magos que había confirmado su asistencia a tan importante evento.

Pero mientras Hermione estaba feliz por su nuevo matrimonio, a kilómetros de ahí, un hombre acaba de aparecerse en la vía principal de Hogsmeade, con un maletín gastado de cuero y ataviado de un elegante atuendo muggle, dirigió sus pasos a las Tres Escobas con paso decidido.

Una vez adentro, varios ojos lo escrutaron como un intruso entre los pobladores, el hombre sin dejarse amilanar, se dirigió a Madame Rosmerta que estaba sirviéndole un refresco de cereza a Ron, quien miro al hombre con bastante sorpresa.

— Disculpen —dijo le hombre con pinta mayor dirigiéndose a la concurrencia—. ¿Me podrían decir, donde encontrar a la señora Hermione Weston?

— Pues no lo se —dijo Ron escuetamente—, ella aquí no vive.

— Gracias por su información —comento el hombre torciendo un gesto de disgusto—, que tengan un buen día.

— Periodistas —murmuro Ron terminando su refresco.

— Pues no lo parecía —dijo Madame Rosmerta.

— Rosmerta —dijo Ron con exaspero—. Estamos en el mundo mágico, ¿no?

El día de la dichosa boda llego en medio de nerviosismo y expectaciones, la mayoría de los invitados se encontraban acomodados esperando que todo empezara de una buena vez.

Hermione se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del salón arreglando su vestido para estar lo más presentable posible, su madre organizaba los pliegues del vestido con orgullo y su pecho se inflaba de felicidad, le entrego el ramo que llevaría en su boda y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla derecha.

Ambas mujeres salieron para encontrar, a un rebosante señor Granger esperando entregar a su hija en el altar, mientras caminaba al encuentro del comienzo de una nueva vida y sin dolor, su mente no dejo de pasear la imagen de un hombre que había marcado su vida, ¿Qué hacia y donde se encontraba Harry Potter en esos momentos?

Harry Potter se encontraba en su casa, amarrando en el arnés de su escoba algunos elementos del trabajo con mucha parsimonia, Dob brincaba de un lado a otro batiendo la cola en señal de alegría.

Pero el chico no estaba para alegrías y celebraciones, una mujer apareció en su jardín después de una breve explosión, Harry alzo sus ojos verdes para encontrarse con la mirada de Madame Rosmerta, que estaba vestida como una muggle.

— Hola —saludo Rosmerta con una tímida sonrisa—, ¿Cómo estas Harry?

— Bien —contesto Harry con una sonrisa calurosa—, es raro verla vestida de ese modo.

— Harry —dijo Madame Rosmerta con un dejo de exaspero—. Hay una boda, se casa la mujer que amas y tú, te vas a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

— Respeto su decisión —dijo Harry terminando de amarrar los implementos—, la deje escapar y no supe valorarla cuando estuvo a mi lado, no soy quien para impedir que forme una nueva vida.

— Mientras, tu corazón se rompe en mil pedacitos —completo Madame Rosmerta con una mirada severa—; Harry tu sabes que te quiero como un hijo, y no puedo evitar que me duela ver como no hace nada para luchar por tu felicidad, Harry haz algo rápido.

—Ya nada puedo hacer Rosmerta —dijo Harry pasando un pie al otro lado de la escoba—. Que sea feliz como no lo fue conmigo, yo tengo que trabajar y estoy retrasado, adiós Rosmerta, disfruta la fiesta.

Rosmerta lo vio irse con impotencia, no le quedo más remedio que aparecerse en la bosa, con la insatisfacción de no poder reunirlos de nuevo.

Hermione ya estaba lista para empezar a caminar hacia el altar, cuando padre e hija colocaron un pie en la alfombra roja, la música tradicional para el paso de la novia comenzó a sonar.

Los asistentes se levantaron para observar como la diseñadora caminaba con una radiante sonrisa, mientras Carl la esperaba paciente al lado de su madre, entre los asistentes pudo observar a sus amigos de Hogwarts que se veían extraños con sus trajes muggles.

Incluso Madame Rosmerta estaba con ellos, se sintió un poco culpable de quitarle losa amigos a Harry que bien los podía necesitar para no sentirse solo, quería decirles que entendería si no asistían a su boda, por que ella también estaba preocupada por su suerte.

— ¡Señora Weston! —grito un hombre haciendo detener a Hermione a unos palmos del altar—, ¡Señora Weston, tengo que hablar con usted!

Los guardias que custodiaban la ceremonia, llegaron a tiempo para sacar al hombre que había entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el hombre del maletín gastado forcejeaba con los guardias tratando de hablar con su cliente de algo muy importante.

— ¡Déjenlo! —ordeno Hermione a los guardias—, es mi abogado.

— Gracias —dijo el abogado más tranquilo.

— ¿Se puede saber que hace usted aquí? —pregunto Hermione con el cejo fruncido—. Harry firmo los papeles.

— El señor Potter, si —dijo le abogado mostrándole los papeles—. Pero usted no, aun esta casada señora Weston.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que continuan leyendo mis historia, gracias por dedicarme un tiempo en sus vidas, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, ya que casi llegamos al final de la historia, solo nos falta el noveno y concluye la historia, que por cierto me he demorado demasiado en actualizar y para no decirdemasiadas excusas, la verdad es que a veces me faltab tiempo para sentarme y escribir o mejor dicho pasar al computador la historia, pero bueno estamos en la recta final y ya saben si quieren aparecer en los creditos, dejen su mensaje al final de esta nota, ¿Que les parecio el capitulo?, parece que a veces la gente solo recuerda lo que conviene, espero pasarme rapido y dejar el ultimo episodio de No me Olvides, Hasta una proxima oportunidad y si gustan, lean mis otras historias._

_Kathyarius._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ya saben nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece y mucho menos los derechos de Sweet Home Alabama, todo lo utilice para fines de entretenimiento personal y de aquellos valientes que no temieron a un titulo._**

**

* * *

**

**PARTE IX (FINAL)**

Hermione creía ser victima de una broma por parte del abogado, pero no era ninguna broma, ella no había firmado los papeles del divorcio.

Carl miro a Hermione bastante sorprendido, por que se le hubiera pasado por alto aquel detalle tan insignificante para una mujer tan inteligente como ella.

Hermione observo los papeles con molestia, y se dispuso a firmar donde indicaba, pero aun le faltaba algo.

— Un bolígrafo —pidió Hermione al abogado—, por favor.

—No tengo ninguno —dijo el abogado rastreando sus bolsillos.

Hermione frunció el cejo, no podía hacer magia delante de tantos muggles y sus amigos no podían darle una ayudada, estaba maniatada por culpa de una clausula mágica, donde situaciones como aquellas, si incluían la vida y la muerte.

— ¿Alguno? —pregunto Hermione a la concurrencia.

Todos se pusieron a buscar en bolsillos y bolsos, por si en algún descuido se había colado un bolígrafo que le permitiera a la novia divorciarse, pero ninguno parecía tener alguno en sus pertenencias. Rosmerta tenía un bolígrafo en su mano, dispuesta a otorgarle la libertad a la castaña.

— Yo tengo un bolígrafo —dijo Rosmerta extendiéndoselo a Hermione—, Hermione piensa muy bien lo que vas hacer. A veces lo que crees correcto, puede ser una mentira.

Hermione tomo el bolígrafo dispuesta a firmar los papeles, pero una duda la asalto en el ultimo momento, deteniéndose donde se señalaba para su firma, observo detenidamente aquel espacio, preguntándose si de verdad quería estar separada de Harry Potter para toda la vida.

Hizo el intento de firmar tres veces el papel, pero algo en su interior le impedía separarse de aquel hombre, no lo podía negar más, ella también seguía amando a Harry a pesar de los años.

— Hermione —llamo Carl con temor.

— No puedo hacerte esto —dijo Hermione mirando a Carl—. Di que no te quieres casar conmigo, por favor.

— Pero… —dijo Carl confuso.

— Lamento esto Carl —dijo Hermione apenada—. Trate de luchar contra mis sentimientos te lo juro Carl, pero ellos me ganaron, aun lo sigo amando.

— Comprendo —musito Carl con seriedad —. No quiero casarme contigo, no puedo obligarte a estar a mi lado mientras ames a otro.

— Gracias Carl —dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa—; eres un buen hombre y mereces a una mujer mejor que yo, que te ame profundamente y sin dudas en su corazón. Yo entregue el mío hace mucho tiempo y no lo han devuelto.

—Que seas feliz Hermione —dijo Carl depositando un beso en la mano derecha—, fue un placer conocerte.

—Adiós Carl —musito Hermione—, que seas feliz.

Carl con paso rápido, se alejo del altar para ingresar al salón, donde se suponía celebrarían más tarde su unión. Los invitados estaban estupefactos por el desenlace de la historia, en cambio Rebecca Beardsley estaba furiosa y con ganas de estrangular, al primero que se le cruzara en el camino.

— ¡Que has hecho! —explotó Rebecca sin importar que todos escucharan—, ¡Como osas dejar a mi hijo plantado!

— Lo siento señora —dijo Hermione no dispuesta a dejarse insultar por ella—, pero no pienso engañarlo con algo que no siento.

— Mi sexto sentido de madre siempre lo supo, nunca lo harías feliz —dijo Rebecca destilando su veneno—. Has rechazado al futuro presidente de Italia, por una cosa igual que tú, usted y todos los suyos son unos fenómenos.

— Oiga —protesto la señora Granger—, no voy a permitir que insulte a mi hija.

— ¡Usted, cállese! —dijo Rebecca bastante furiosa—. Otro fenómeno, igual que su hija.

— No voy a permitir que insulte a mi madre —espeto Hermione enojada—. Es usted una mujer desalmada, que solo vive de las apariencias, cuando su vida es una mentira.

Sin previo aviso, Hermione repito en Rebecca Beardsley lo mismo que le hizo a Malfoy _(n/a: me refiero al pasaje descrito en el libro, más no, la escena de la película)_, una tarde en que pretendía disfrutar de la ejecución del hipogrifo de Hagrid, que fue acusado injustamente.

Rebecca cayo al piso adolorida y dispuesta a responderle a su agresora, por tamaña vergüenza de la que los magos reían a carcajadas. Pero inusitadamente empezó a llover ocasionando que la mayoría de los de los invitados, salieran despavoridos para que no se dañaran sus trajes. Hermione arremango su vestido, dispuesta a ser feliz con le único hombre que amaba.

— ¡Los amigos de la novia! —dijo Hermione atrayendo la atención de ellos—. ¡Nos vemos en las Tres Escobas, voy por el novio!

Con un plin, desapareció del lugar para aparecerse en el único lugar donde crecía la flor de la lluvia. Dob estaba protegido por una burbuja, mientras custodiaba la escoba que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Harry estaba mirando el cielo, mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban su cuerpo, las flores de lluvia comenzaron aparecer y eran recogidas delicadamente por unos instrumentos, que se movían por si solos.

— ¡Harry! —grito Hermione en medio del fuerte viento.

— Hermione —dijo Harry bastante sorprendido por verla ataviada en su vestido de novia—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine por ti —dijo Hermione caminando hacia él.

— ¿Tú esposo? —dijo Harry escrutando su presencia—, ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

— Lo estoy mirando —dijo Hermione deteniéndose frente a él—. Aun estoy casada contigo, no firme los papeles del divorcio, estas atado a mí.

— ¡Como! —exclamo Harry incrédulo—. Hermione no estoy para bromas de mal gusto y esta es una horrible.

— Tonto —dijo Hermione frunciendo el cejo con disgusto—. No es ninguna broma, aun estamos casados.

— ¿Para que quieres seguir casada conmigo? —pregunto Harry bastante serio.

— Para besarte todas las veces que quiera —dijo Hermione atrayendo a Harry.

Harry corto los escasos centímetros que lo separaba de la boca de Hermione, beso sus labios suaves que le devolvieron a la vida nuevamente. Profundizaron más el abrazo, sin importarles que la fuerte lluvia y los rayos los acompañaran, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que estaban juntos de nuevo para continuar con su matrimonio. Un plin resonó en el lugar, un hombre pelirrojo acaba de aparecerse y feliz, fue el espectador de ver a sus amigos nuevamente enamorados.

— ¡Disculpen! —grito Ron interrumpiéndoles el beso—, pero en Tres Escobas aguarda una fiesta.

En las Tres Escobas, magos y brujas estaban acondicionando el lugar para la fiesta que tendrían esa noche. Los padres y amigos muggles de Hermione, habían sido llevados mediante una aparición conjunta. Dentro del pub, todos parecían frenéticos, mientras esperaban que aparecieran los festejados.

Un pastel de bodas estaba en una mesa imponente, Neville escruto el adorno del ponqué y al no estar de acuerdo con el motivo, lo transformo en dos luchadores, que utilizaron el último piso del pastel como ring.

— Ya llegaron —anuncio Ron entrando al bar, donde estallaron en aplausos—. Con ustedes, los señores Potter.

Harry y Hermione entraron al bar donde todos sus amigos esperaban para celebrar su regreso de nuevo. Todos comenzaron a felicitarlos por su acertada decisión; la señora Granger abrazo a Harry dando por fin su visto bueno de entrar a la familia Granger, después de negarse por mucho tiempo.

— Creo —dijo Harry tomando las manos de su esposa—, que te debo un baile.

— Así es —dijo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos—. Rosmerta, que suene una melodía suave.

Con un agite de la varita, una melodía suave reino en la tres escobas, donde Harry y Hermione bailaban al compas de las suaves notas, para unirse en un beso que sellaría su felicidad por siempre.

* * *

_**Dos años después…**_

Hermione entraba con una radiante sonrisa a un café en Londres, a lo lejos diviso un grupo de cuatro personas que reían, Nikki y Joseph trataban de apagar su risa sin mucho éxito, un hombre de cabello azabache le daba la espalda mientras limpiaba la boca de una bebe que agitaba sus manitas en señal de alegría.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y con paso seguro, se acerco al grupo que seguía sonriendo. Cuando llego, se sentó al lado del hombre de la cabellera negra, que la recibió con un apasionado beso.

— ¿Y? —pregunto Harry ansioso.

— Lo conseguí —dijo Hermione muy satisfecha—. Nikki, Joseph, dentro de una semana abriremos una tienda en Estocolmo.

— ¡Gracias Señor! —exclamó Joseph con alivio—; pensé que me saldrían canas.

— Te lo dije —dijo Nikki con un tono acusador—, Hermione era la indicada para cerrar el trato.

Joseph frunció las cejas, dando a entender a su amiga que mejor era cerrar la boca.

— ¿Cómo se porto Lily? —pregunto Hermione cargando a la bebe que reía de contento—, ¿extrañaste a mamá?

La bebe jalo de su encrespado cabello y trato de llevárselo a la boca, como respuesta a su pregunta.

— Su padre, hizo lo posible para calmarla —dijo Harry acariciando la tersa mejilla de color melocotón de Lily—. Pero es igual de explosiva a ti, Hermione.

— Nos consta —medio Nikki volviendo a sonreír—. No, Joseph.

— Totalmente de acuerdo —contesto Joseph volviendo a sonreír.

Todos tres volvieron a soltar una carcajada, que dejo a Hermione más confusa aun.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Hermione ante las sonrisas que no se apagaban—. ¿Qué hizo mi bebe?, Harry no me digas que nuestra hija, hizo magia accidental delante de muggles.

— Para esto no se necesita magia —dijo Nikki extendiendo un periódico, donde aparecía los Beardsley y una linda chica italiana, la cara de Rebecca estaba garabateada con líneas negras—. En cuanto la vio, tomo el bolígrafo que estaba en la mesa y la rayo, parece que madre e hija, comparten los mismos odios.

— ¿Este, es Carl? —pregunto Hermione mirando con detenimiento la foto—. Es el anuncio de su compromiso, con la sobrina de Pertini.

— ¿Pertini? — indago Harry tomando el periódico para leer—, ¿ese quien es?

— un senador de Toscana —informo Nikki tomando café—. La señora Beardsley, insistía para que Carl se casara con Claire Pertini.

— Parece que cumplió su cometido —medio Joseph mirando el periódico que Harry había dejado en la mesa—. Pobre chica, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos.

— Solo queda desearles suerte —dijo Hermione entrelazando su mano con la de Harry—. Que sean tan felices, como lo hemos sido y tengan tanto niños, como nuestra Lily.

Harry y Hermione se unieron en un beso, mientras Lily miraba con atención como sus padres expresaban su amor.

— Cursis —dijeron al unisonó Nikki y Joseph.

— ¡Harry! —exclamo Neville entrando al local—. Malfoy y yo estamos en peligro de muerte, si no tomamos esa foto ya.

— Tranquilícense —dijo Harry tomando a Lily en brazos y entrelazando los dedos con Hermione—; la próxima vez, no me presto para esto.

Harry, Hermione y Lily posaron para la foto, que serviría para la primera plana del profeta, que anunciaba la excelencia de la Asociación de Elfos Prestadores de Servicios, que se copiaba alrededor del mundo ayudado por la familia Potter. Con una ultima mirada directa a los ojos antes de posar para la foto, Harry y Hermione, sonrieron con un amor que jamás se olvidaría y cuyos lazos se fortalecerían aun más con los años.

* * *

_Hola por ultima vez, hoy es el final de esta historia que por poco y no acaba, bueno aun tengo otra que me suplica acabame pronto, pero es que me he demorado tanto que temo que seacabaran las peliculas y ahi continuare. Bueno espero que les haya gusto el final de la historia, creo Ackanne que no soy tan mala para dejar a los lectores en ascua hasta el otro año, no lo soportaria cuando ya estaba a punto de culminar. Tambien quiero agradecer cada uno de los mensajes que colocaron a lo largo de los ocho capitulos, muchisimas gracias, no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud, por haberse tomado parte de su tiempo y dar un click y saber que habia detras de un simple titulo, por eso a ustedes y a quienes pusieron alertas y auqellos que siguieron en silencio esta historia les dedico este capitulo, como lo prometido es deuda, a continuacion dejo mi mas profunda gratitud aquellos que dejaron sus reviews:_

**afri potter, Elma, Yuna Granger, brinitonks, Moni H-Hr forever, camii_granger, dasmey, atram potter, ackanne, Rianne Black.**

_A ustedes muchas gracias por su paciencia y su gusto por la historia de esta novata autora de fics, quen o sera tan bueno como otros, pero que hace lo mejor que puede conforme a su imaginación. No siendo más, me despido de ustedes y me gustaria que se pasaran por mi otra historia y siempre habran otras oportunidades para vernos._

_Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo._

_Kathyarius_


End file.
